Onbereikbaar
by xTuttie
Summary: Bella is al jaren hevig verliefd op Edward, tot nu toe is er niks gebeurd. Maar dan krijgt ze opeens een anoniem briefje, en veranderd alles. RATED T!
1. Anoniem

**A/N: Hi there.  
Dit is m'n eerste fanfic dus wees een beetje lief. ****  
Ik hoop dat je het wat vind.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary**

**Bella is klunzig meisje dat al bijna haar hele leven verliefd is op Edward.  
Edward is de populaire jongen en Bella denkt dat hij haar nooit leuk zou kunnen vinden.  
Een anoniem briefje veranderd haar hele leven. ^^**

**_

* * *

_**

**Anoniem**

_Ik kus zachtjes zijn lippen en grijns. _

_"Nooit gedacht dat ik jou zou krijgen…" Verzucht ik._

__

Hij lacht en zijn witte tanden fonkelen in het maanlicht.

"En waarom dacht je dat niet Bella?" Ik haal m'n schouders op.  
"Je bent gewoon zo perfect… iets wat ik duidelijk niet ben."

Glimlach ik zwakjes en kijk blozend naar beneden. Ik voel dat mijn kin wordt opgetild, gedwongen kijk ik naar boven, recht in zijn bijna te groene ogen.

_"Dat zeg je nooit meer." Geïrriteerd kijkt hij me aan._

__

"Sorry." Fluister ik. Hij schudt zijn hoofd en kijkt wanhopig naar boven.

"Sorry? Bella, je bent een apart meisje. Als er iemand hier perfect is, dan ben jij het wel.  
Je bent het mooiste, liefste meisje die ik ken, je bent het beste wat me is overkomen."

Ik begraaf mijn hoofd in zijn shirt en sla mijn armen om zijn nek. Weer tilt hij mijn kin op, ik zie zijn volle lippen dichterbij komen en sluit mijn ogen, als zijn lippen de mijne raken onderdruk ik de neiging om te gaan schreeuwen.

_Zo zacht. _

_Edward…_ mijn_ Edward._

Een stom gepiep maakt me wakker uit mijn droom.

Wat is **dat**? Dat ding moet uit!

**Irritant ding!**

Ik wil me weer omdraaien om verder te gaan dromen over Edward, maar het ding blijft maar door piepen.  
Ik slaak een zucht en ga recht op zitten om de wekker uit te drukken, maar ik voel alleen maar mijn houten nacht kastje, waar is de wekker?

Nog half slapend kijk ik om me heen.

Oh.

De wekker staat op het bureau, ik probeer met m'n armen de wekker te bereiken, er zit nog een paar centimeter tussen als ik het bed onder me vandaan voel schuiven en een koude vloer mijn achterste verwelkomd.

Grommend kom ik overeind en sla ik mijn wekker uit, het liefst wil ik weer in mijn warme, zachte bedje kruipen, maar helaas, school laat niet op zich wachten.

Ik pak een handdoek uit de kast en beveel mijn benen naar de badkamer te lopen.

Terwijl ik aan het douchen ben herinner ik me het weer.

Gisteren had ik de wekker expres daar neergezet zodat ik er uit moest komen, zodat ik niet in bed zou blijven liggen, en alweer te laat zou komen.

"Slim." Mopper ik tegen mezelf.

School, echt geweldig, maar er is één heel groot pluspunt aan school.

Dan zie ik Edward weer, oh geweldige Edward, en oh zo onbereikbare Edward.

Met een zucht draai ik de douchekraan dicht en droog me af.

Ik kam mijn golvende bruine haar en bekijk mezelf in de spiegel.

Oké, hier word ik nou niet bepaald veel vrolijker van.

"Hé Bella!" Roept een hoge jongensstem, o nee.

"Eh, hé Mike." Begroet ik hem.

"Zo… heb je al bedacht wat je keus is?" Hij kijkt me blij aan, net een blij kind op kerstochtend.

"Ja, het antwoordt is nee, sorry Mike." Ik glimlach naar hem en richt mijn blik op iets anders.

"Maar waarom niet?"

Zuchtend draai ik me weer om. "Daarom niet." Snauw ik.  
Gekwetst druipt Mike af.

"Weer last van je stalker?"

"Ehm, ja zoiets. Ugh, ik kan hem echt niet uitstaan en hé Alice!" Lach ik.

"Ook hallo Bella!" Grinnikt ze.

"Hoe was je weekend?" Vraag ik haar en wiebel met mijn wenkbrauwen.

Alice giechelt. "Oh, het was zo geweldig, Jasper is gewoon… een droom."  
Ironisch, alleen voor haar is het wel een realistische droom.

"Ja, een droom." Beaam ik.

Ik voel zelfmedelijden opwellen en stop het weg.

"Dus? Ga je me nog wat vertellen?" Vraag ik enthousiast, tenminste dat probeer ik.

Alice heeft me door, ze kijkt me met dichtgeknepen ogen aan, maar laat het gaan.

"Nou, hij nam me dus eerst uit eten bij die leuke Italiaan in het centrum, hij was heel galant, hij hield de deur voor me open en schoof mijn stoel aan." Giechelt ze.

Ik glimlach en probeer me op haar verhaal te concentreren. "Daarna zijn we naar de film gegaan, ik weet helemaal niet meer welke film, maar oké, wat boeit het."

"Ja, ga door." Dwing ik.

"Toen, halverwege de film, voelde ik opeens zijn hand om de mijne, oh Bella, het was zo schattig."  
Dromerig staart ze voor zich uit.

Ik zwaai lachend met mijn handen voor haar ogen.

"Hallo? Aarde aan Alice." Grinnik ik.

"Oh, oh ja, en toen was de film afgelopen en bracht hij me naar huis, ik wilde de auto uit stappen, maar hij hield me tegen. Met zo'n hele lieve blik keek hij me aan en toen… toen zoende hij me!" Gilt Alice.

Ik klap in m'n handen. "Ah! Alice, wat leuk! Ik ben zo blij voor je!" Imiteer ik Alice gegil. "Hij zoent echt… gewoon wauw." Weer krijgt ze die dromerige blik in haar ogen.

"En nu?"

"En nu hebben we weer een date voor aanstaande woensdag." Glimlacht ze.

Een zwarte auto rijdt de parkeerplaats op. "Daar heb je hem." Fluister ik.

Alice draait zich snel om en huppelt naar de auto. "

Tot zo Bella." Roept ze en zwaait nog even voordat ze zich omdraait en naar Jasper's auto huppelt.

Ik glimlach, maar voel een leegte als ik Alice Jasper zie omhelzen.  
Ik zucht en draai me om. Slecht idee.

"Hoi Bella." Klinkt zijn hemelse stem.

"E-Edward." Stotter ik, charmant hoor Bella.

"Hoe was je weekend?" Vraagt de god.

"Ehm, gewoon, zoals altijd, saai en… nou ja, saai dus." Hij grijnst en knikt.

"Hetzelfde geldt voor mij, saai en saai."

Hij knipoogt en loopt naar zijn Emmett en Jasper.

Ik voel het bloed naar m'n wangen stijgen, ik wil het liefst een gat graven en daar m'n tomaten hoofd in stoppen.  
Stomme blos.

"Wanneer ga je hem vertellen dat je hem al jaren aanbidt?" Fluistert een plagerige stem in mijn oor.

"Nou, liefste Rosalie, dat is een hele eenvoudige vraag, nooit namelijk." De blonde godin lacht en gaat voor me staan.

"Zo wordt het dus nooit wat hè?" Ik snuf dramatisch.

"Alsof het ooit wat zal worden, wie wil er nou zo'n saai meisje?"

Rosalie rolt met haar ogen. "Hoezo minderwaardigheidscomplex?"

"Helemaal niet, gewoon de waarheid."

Ze rolt weer met haar ogen en begint weg te lopen. "Bella toch, ik geef hier geen antwoordt op want je weet zelf dat het niet waar is, ik ga naar Emmett." En ze lacht vrolijk naar me.

Ik doe geen moeite om terug te lachen en werp haar een zure blik.

Ik snap niet hoe ik de lessen heb overleefd, maar, het is me gelukt. Onderweg naar de kantine stop ik even bij m'n kluisje om boeken te verwisselen.

"Bella." Zodra ik de stem hoor ben ik meteen weer chagrijnig.

"Wat Mike?" Snauw ik. "Nou, heb je je al bedacht, ga je toch met me mee naar het lente bal?"

Ik zuig m'n wangen vol met lucht en blaas het langzaam uit.  
"Oké Mike, ik zeg het je nog één keer. Nee."

Hij wil zijn mond openen maar ik leg mijn vinger op mijn lippen. "Stil Mike, zeg niets, want je hebt m'n humeur al aardig verpest. Zoek een leven, dag Mike."

Ik sla het kluisje hard dicht en draai me om op m'n hielen en loop snel naar de kantine.

Het is echt een stalker.

Ik loop door de gang waar Edward's kluisje is, mijn hart begint sneller te kloppen als ik hem tegen z'n kluisje zie leunen. Meisjes lopen zwijmelend langs hem heen.

"Hé Edward." Knipogen ze en proberen verleidelijk te kijken, proberen.

Ik wil straal langs hem heen lopen als hij m'n arm vastpakt.

"Niet zo snel, ga je naar de kantine?" Mijn huid tintelt door zijn aanraking.

"Ja."

"Oké, is het goed als ik met je meeloop?" Grijnst hij.

Ik knik en versnel mijn pas. "Heb je haast of zo?" Lacht hij.

Terwijl ik half loop te rennen houdt hij me makkelijk bij.

"Nee, hoezo? Loop ik te snel voor je?" Plaag ik.

Hij schudt zijn hoofd. "Nee, ik vroeg me gewoon af waarom jij zo snel naar de kantine wilt." Ik haal m'n schouders op.

Eindelijk bereiken we de kantine, ik duw de deuren open en loop naar onze tafel, Alice en Jasper zitten er al.  
Verliefd kijken ze elkaar aan.

"Zo hé, die hebben het te pakken." Mompelt Edward.

Ik grijns en kijk hem aan.  
"Ja behoorlijk, heb je Jasper al gesproken over zijn date met Alice?"

Hij knikt. "Ja, hij zei dat hij Alice helemaal geweldig vind en dat ze gezoend hebben."

Ik glimlach.  
"Alice was net zo enthousiast, waarschijnlijk wat enthousiaster, want je kent Alice, trouwens, vind je het niet raar dat Jasper met je zusje heeft?"

Edward trekt een gezicht.  
"Je moest eens weten." Ik trek een wenkbrauw omhoog.

"Nou?"

Hij zucht.  
"Het is best wel vies om te weten dat je zusje met je beste vriend zoent." Ik grinnik. "Dat snap ik, ik ga wat halen, wil je wat hebben?" Hij schudt zijn hoofd.

"Nee, ik haal later wat, toch bedankt. Ik zie je zo."  
O mijn god, ik heb gewoon een normaal gesprek met hem gevoerd zonder dat ik zo rood werd als een tomaat, ging stotteren of gewoon niet kon praten.

Ik ben trots op mezelf.  
Wauw, wat rook hij lekker.  
Zo… mannelijk en ah, gewoon onbeschrijfbaar lekker.

Rosalie en Emmett komen er net aan als ik het dienblad op de tafel ziet. "Hi!" Roept Alice vrolijk.

Jasper glimlacht naar haar en Emmett grijnst.

"Zo… klein zusje van me. Jasper en jij dus?" Alice glimlacht verlegen en grijnst dan. "Rose en jij hebben nu toch twee jaar?"  
Rosalie knikt.

"Ik had nooit verwacht dat jullie het zo lang zouden volhouden."  
Pest Edward.

"Nou jochie, moet jij nodig zeggen, wanneer zien we jou een keer met een vriendin?" Hij lacht. "Ooit, op een dag, misschien als ik tachtig ben." Rosalie schudt lachend haar hoofd.

"Waarschijnlijk."

Emmett kijkt Rosalie verliefd aan, waardoor Edward z'n vinger in z'n keel steekt en Alice begint te lachen, en omdat Alice lacht kan Jasper natuurlijk niet achterblijven.

Ze zijn allemaal zo gelukkig, Alice heeft Jasper, Emmett heeft Rosalie, Edward heeft de hele vrouwelijke populatie van de school aan z'n voeten liggen en ik heb niemand.

Hard, maar waar.  
Ik bijt op m'n lip en probeer mee te lachen…

Blij spring ik op als de bel gaat. Ik stop snel de boeken in mijn tas en vlucht het lokaal uit. Als ik bij m'n kluisje aankom open ik die snel en wil hem meteen weer dicht doen als ik m'n jas heb. Dan valt er briefje uit het kluisje. Voor Bella. Staat erop. Nieuwsgierig open ik de envelop.

_Lieve Bella,  
Ik ben niet zo goed in dichten, daarom dit niet zo romantische briefje.  
Lieve Bella,  
Al maanden vind ik je ontzettend leuk.  
Nee, leuk is niet het juiste woord, al maanden ben ik verliefd op je, ik  
bewonder je van een afstandje, af en toe praat ik met je.  
Je mooie bruine ogen, waarin ik verdrink als je me aan kijkt.  
Je stem, zo lief, zoet, onschuldig.  
Ik hou van je denkrimpel en als je over je voorhoofd wrijft als je ergens mee zit.  
Bella, mooie Bella._

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Dus? Wat denk je? ;D  
So please review, dat is goed voor m'n ego.  
Whehe. (6)**

**xoxo**


	2. En daar is Glinster!

**A/N: There you go, hoofdstuk 2.**

Disclaimer.  
ouders; wat zou je willen als verjaardagscadeau?  
ik; Copright van Twilight. :)  
ouders; sorry, Stephenie Meyer is the owner.  
ik; nou, een Edward dan?  
ouders; sorry...  
ik; JACOB?  
ouders; NEE!  
I do not own Twilight!  
:(:(

* * *

En Glinster is geboren

**Edward POV**Ik kijk zuchtend voor me uit, de nacht is zwart en verduistert bijna alles buiten, alleen de maan geeft nog een beetje licht af.  
Ik wrijf slaperig in mijn ogen en leg de pen aan de kant.

_Bella, mooie Bella.  
_  
Dat zijn de afsluitende woorden van mijn briefje. Ik bijt op mijn onderlip en lees het nog een keer over. Mijn handen vouwen het briefje dubbel en ik stop het in m'n rugzak.  
Vermoeid zwalk ik naar het bed en plof erop neer, zodra mijn hoofd het kussen raakt val ik een diepe, droomloze slaap.

Ik word gewekt door een zacht getik op de deur. "Edward?" Nog meer geklop.  
Chagrijnig kom ik overeind. "Ja, Alice?"  
Alice's hoofd verschijnt van achter de deur, haar zwarte pixie haar schudt vrolijk heen en weer. "Ik weet niet of je te laat wilt komen, want over een kwartiertje gaan we weg." En ze verdwijnt.  
Geschrokken kijk ik op de klok, shit!  
Ik spring uit bed en leg de lakens goed, anders wordt Esme boos.  
Wild kijk ik om me heen, op zoek naar kleding.  
"Maak je maar niet druk om je kleding, het ligt op je bureau stoel." Roept Alice van beneden. Ik rol met m'n ogen en grijns. Typisch Alice.  
Snel pak ik de kleding van de stoel en loop de trap af, ondertussen doe ik even m'n broek aan en als ik eenmaal beneden ben trek ik het shirt over m'n hoofd.

Op een been hinkend kom ik de keuken binnen, de sneaker wil niet aan! Geïrriteerd ruk ik een pak melk uit de koelkast en strooi er wat coco pops op. **A/N: Die eet m'n zusje altijd, hahaha.**  
"Doe rustig jongen, voort val je nog!" Roept Esme bezorgd.  
Ik snuif. "Ja hoor."  
"Edward, is het goed als ik met je mee rijd?" Alice verschijnt naast me en glimlacht lief naar me.  
"Ja, ja, is goed." Brom ik.  
"Schiet eens op." Zeurt Alice. Ik rol met m'n ogen en gooi het kommetje in de vaatwasser.  
"Rustig zei ik!" Gilt Esme.  
"Ja mama." En ik glimlach liefjes.  
Ze zucht en loopt de trap op.

Plotseling stormt Emmett de trap af, haren door de war, z'n pyjama nog aan. "AAAAH! Waarom heeft niemand me wakker gemaakt?"  
"Bro, ik was zelf al te laat, Alice heeft me wakker gemaakt." Grijns ik.  
Boos kijkt hij naar Alice. "En waarom mij niet?" Alice snuift.  
"Omdat je ongevraagd mijn scheermesje hebt gebruikt voor verkeerde delen van je lichaam, en dan bedoel ik niet je gezicht." Gromt Alice.  
Emmett kijkt overdonderd naar Alice.  
"Gatver!" Lach ik.  
"Ha ha." Gromt Emmett.  
"Ga je nou maar omkleden, beertje Emmett!" Lacht Esme en ze trekt hem aan zijn oor mee naar boven.  
"Au! Mam! Au!" Huilt hij.  
Alice kijkt hem minachtend aan en loopt de deur uit, ik sla de rugzak om mijn schouder en pak de sleutels van de Volvo.

Na het zevende uur loop ik naar m'n kluisje om m'n gymspullen te pakken.  
Zenuwachtig loop ik door de gang waar Bella's kluisje is.  
De gang is helemaal leeg.  
Met klamme handen loop ik naar haar kluisje, nummer honderd, mijn voetstappen klinken hol in de lege gang.  
Ik versnel mijn pas en stop voor haar kluisje, met mijn vingers tast ik naar een opening.  
Zodra ik die gevonden heb haal ik het briefje uit m'n broekzak en schuif het met trillende handen door de opening heen.  
Opgelucht haal ik adem en kijk om me heen of iemand het heeft gezien, nog steeds is de gang leeg.  
Ik loop naar mijn kluisje en ga op weg naar gym…

**  
Bella POV**

Ik lees het briefje nog eens aandachtig over.  
Niet te geloven, ik heb een geheime aanbidder, ik bedoel, wie wil mij nou? Ik zit alleen aan onze tafel,

_Bella, mooie Bella  
_  
Ik kan mezelf wel voor m'n kop slaan, ik bedoel, wie gelooft dit nou?  
Misschien was het wel als grapje bedoelt en zit degene mij nu keihard uit te lachen.  
Meteen kijk ik wantrouwig om me heen, een jongen met een bril, hij heet Ben volgens mij, zit me aan te staren.  
Als hij mijn blik vang kijkt hij snel weg.  
_Zou hij het misschien zijn?_Natuurlijk niet, doe niet zo dom.

_Het zou toch kunnen?_Geïrriteerd schud ik die gedachte van me af, als ik het zo zou gaan bekijken ben ik de hele dag bezig.  
"Hé Bells." Jasper komt aangelopen, snel vouw ik het briefje netjes dubbel en stop het in m'n broekzak.  
"Hé Jazz." Begroet ik hem en glimlach scheef.  
"Hebben jij en Alice nou een relatie?" Vraag ik aan Jasper en ik wiebel met m'n wenkbrauwen. Hij grinnikt.  
"Ik denk het…" Mijn gezicht betrekt.  
"Hoezo denk je dat?"  
"Ik heb het nog niet gevraagd, officieel." Ik rol met mijn ogen en kijk hem grijnzend aan.  
"Dan moet je dat maar eens snel doen, voort komt er een neefje van Mike Newton op school en heeft Alice een stalker."  
Op dat moment komt Alice aanlopen.  
"Hé Alice…" en lik mijn lippen af. "Alice, mijn Alice…" Fluister ik als een stalker, en ik blijf Alice aan kijken.  
Naast me hoor ik Jasper snuiven. "Ja, dacht het niet."  
"Nou, dan zou ik maar snel wezen."  
Hij salueert en grijnst ", Yes, Sir!"  
"Eddie! Eddie, wanneer zullen we afspreken?" Jessica Stanley.  
Ugh.  
"Ehm, Jessica… ik eh…," Stamelt Edward. Ik besluit in de te grijpen.  
"Hé Edward, kun je me wiskunde even uitleggen? Ik snap er echt niks van."  
Dankbaar kijkt Edward me aan. "Maar natuurlijk Bella, sorry Jessica, moet ervandoor."  
Ongelovig staart ze Edward aan, denkt ze nou echt dat hij haar wil?  
Edward loopt snel naar me toe. "Dank je Bella…" Zijn adem op mijn oor laat me huiveren.  
"G-geen prob –bleem." Stotter ik, en ik voel het bloed naar m'n wangen stijgen.  
Geweldig, oude Bella is terug.

Alice komt naast me zitten en kijkt dromerig naar de leraar. Wow, wacht even, naar de leraar?  
"Alice?" Afwezig kijkt ze me aan.  
"Huh, wat?"  
"Waarom kijk je zo verliefd naar de leraar?"  
Ze trekt haar wenkbrauw op en begint dan te lachen.  
"Oh Bella, ik dacht gewoon aan Jasper… morgen gaan we uit eten," plots worden haar ogen groot en haar mond vormt een grote 'o' ", Maar ik heb nog helemaal niks om aan te trekken!" Piept ze.  
"Jeetje Alice! Ik dacht minstens dat je een hartaanval kreeg, maar hoezo niet genoeg kleding? Je hebt een kast vol kleding!" Ze maakt een wegwerpgebaar over haar schouder.  
"Dat is allemaal van vorige maand en heb ik al een paar keer gedragen, is oud en uit de mode." Fronsend kijk ik haar aan.  
"Zei je dat nou echt?"  
"Ja, maar je MOET mee shoppen vanmiddag, ik heb zelf de kleding hard nodig, maar jij nog veel harder," Ze laat haar blik minachtend over mijn outfit glijden en kijkt me dan aan met een 'zie je wel' blik.  
"Wat is er mis met mijn kleding?" Roep ik verontwaardigd uit, de leraar kijkt me boos aan. "Als ik dat zou moeten uitleggen ben ik morgen nog bezig."  
_Laat het van je afglijden._

Dat probeer ik, maar ze werkt behoorlijk op mijn zenuwen.

_Probeer het toch maar._

Ja, ja.  
Oh god, waarom praat ik eigenlijk met jou?

_Ik val niet te vermijden, want ik _ben _jou._

Lekker, dan zit ik dus m'n hele leven met jou opgescheept?

_Ja, ik denk het wel._

Geweldig, ga nou maar weer weg.

_Pas als je me een naam geeft._

Hoezo irritant?

_Ik ben pas stil als je me een naam geeft!  
Ik ben pas stil als je me een naam geeft!  
Ik ben pas stil als je me een na—_

DOE RUSTIG!  
Even denken, je heet… Glinster.  
Vernoemd naar m'n dode goudvis.

_Nou, aardig van je—_

Je zou weggaan weet je nog?

_Oh ja… nou eh, tot later._

Doei.

Volgens mij begin ik echt gek te worden.  
"Oké, Rosalie brengt je truck naar huis en jij rijdt meteen mee naar Port Angeles."  
Braaf antwoordt ik", Ja mevrouw Cullen."  
"Mooi zo," en ze knikt tevreden.  
Halverwege de les is het zo saai dat ik 'het' briefje uit mijn broekzak haal.  
Van wie zou dat toch kunnen zijn?

Mike?

_Nee joh! Ben jij gek! Die is daar toch veel te onromantisch voor._

Hé Glinster, ben je er weer?

_Zoals je hoort._

Je hebt gelijk, Mike niet. Die is gewoon te dom.

_Ben?_

Nee, die ken ik niet en hij mij niet en volgens mij heeft hij me Angela.

_Oké, dan weet ik het niet. _

Ik heb echt veel aan je Glinster.

_Ja hè? Hmm, hier is ook niet veel te beleven. Ik ben weer… weg?_

Ja is goed, ik hoor je later.

"Wat is dat voor briefje?" Nieuwsgierig leunt Alice over mijn arm heen.  
Ik wil het briefje weg trekken, maar ze heeft het al uit m'n handen geplukt.  
Aandachtig leest ze het briefje, haar ogen worden met de seconde groter.  
"O mijn god, o mijn god, o mijn god, Bella heeft een geheime aanbidder!" Gilt Alice blij.  
"Ssh! Stil!" Sis ik. "Niet iedereen hoeft het te weten."  
Ze kijkt me schaapachtig aan. "Sorry Bells."  
"Ja, ja." Verlegen staar ik voor me uit.  
"Maar, o mijn god! Weet je al wie het is?" Piept ze.  
"Nee… ik heb echt geen flauw idee, maar dit ga je aan niemand vertellen, en dan bedoel ik ook aan niemand!"  
Ze glimlacht en knikt dan braaf.  
"Ik zal het proberen."

_PROBEREN?_

Rustig Glinster.

_Ik probeer het._

Probeer harder.

"Proberen? Proberen?" Sis ik.  
"Oké, ik zal het niet verder vertellen, en als ik dat wel doe dan… mag je m'n creditcards afpakken, deal?" Tevreden grijp ik haar uitgestoken hand.  
"Deal."  
"Oeh, misschien is het wel Newton."  
"Had ik al aan gedacht, maar kom op Alice, alsof hij zoiets ooit zou kunnen bedenken, zo romantisch en slim is hij niet." Alice bijt op haar onderlip en grijnst.  
"Misschien is het wel die verlegen jongen die naast je zit met Frans." Ik kijk haar vol afgrijzen aan.  
"Nee! Dat mag niet! Hij is zo… nerdy… en puisterig." Fluister ik.  
"Klopt, laten we ervan uit gaan dat het een ontzettend lekker ding is en gewoon helemaal geweldig."  
"Maar Alice," Werp ik tegen. "Wie zou mij nou willen?" Ze legt haar vinger op mijn mond. "Stil, ik ben aan het denken."  
Zuchtend zak ik weg in de oncomfortabele stoel.  
"Ik weet het…," Afwachtend kijk ik haar aan als ze haar zin niet vervolgd.  
", Ik ben er niet blij mee, maar ik denk… Edward."  
"WAT?" Schreeuw ik.  
"Mevrouw Swan, zou je ons willen vertellen waar het gesprek over gaat?"  
"Nergens over meneer, sorry." Bloos ik en kijk naar mijn handen, afgekloven nagels, erg vrouwelijk.  
De leraar werpt me nog een geïrriteerde blik en richt dan zijn aandacht weer op de les.

"Alice, _Edward_?!"

"Edward." Beaamd ze.

Wat?

Edward?

_EDWARD?_

Nee.

_Wat jij denkt._

Hou je mond Glinster.

* * *

**A/N: En Glinster is geboren, :)  
I like Glinster, haha.  
Review en ik ben bly. :D**

**wss update ik niet voor woensdag, ik probeer het, maar ik beloof niks.**

**xoxo**

* * *


	3. Edward Smurf

**A/N: Wauwww, HET LUKTE VOOR WOENSDAG.  
Wel tenkoste van Duits, AK, Nederlands en nog wat.**

**Maarja, wat boeit jou dat nou? ;)**

**iig; there you go.**

* * *

**Edward Smurf**

**Bella POV**

Ik zit in mijn oude vertrouwde truck op weg naar huis, veel sneller dan zestig kilometer durf ik niet te gaan.  
Zuchtend rijd ik de straat in en parkeer in het drassige gras.  
Ik open de deur en spring uit de auto, meteen zinken mijn laarzen in de modder.  
"Shit!" Vloek ik en til mijn voeten uit de modder, ik zet een stap naar voren en zink nog verder in de modder.  
"AAAAAH!" Gefrustreerd pak ik m'n tas en knal de deur dicht. ", Heb ik weer hoor." Mopper ik tegen mezelf.  
Ik zet nog een stap en de modder maakt een zuigend geluid als mijn laars erin zinkt.

"Whatever! Whatever," En plons door de modder heen, als ik uit de modder ben zit ik er helemaal onder.  
Ik trek de laarzen uit en stamp naar binnen.  
Binnen is het stil en koud, Charlie is nog aan het werk.  
Snel zet ik de verwarming wat hoger en loop naar boven om een douche te nemen.  
Het warme water laat mijn spieren een beetje ontspannen.

_Edward…_

Nu niet Glinster…

_Waarom niet?_

Omdat het niet waar is en Alice lult en ik heb een pesthumeur en AAAARRGH, gewoon SHUT UP.

_--_

Goed zo.

Ik stap onder de douche vandaan en grijp mijn felroze handdoek, gekregen van Renee voor Kerstmis, ik glimlach als ik aan Renee denk, ik moet haar snel weer een keer bellen.  
Ik mis haar.  
Op dit moment is ze waarschijnlijk met Phil ergens in Europa.  
Die gedachte maakt me verdrietig, ze is zo ver weg.  
Ik schud de gedachtes aan Renee weg en wikkel de handdoek om me heen.

De telefoon gaat, halfnaakt ren ik naar beneden.

"Ja?"

"_Waar ben je!"_Het is absoluut geen vraag.  
Ik slik en kijk bang naar de telefoon.

"Sorry Alice… ik was het vergeten." Dat is niet waar, maar het is een leugentje om eigen bestwil.

"_Ja ja. Nu heb ik al die kleding in m'n eentje moeten kopen! Nou ja, Emmett moest mee om te tassen te dragen, maar HELEMAAL alleen." _Eh?

"_In ieder geval, je moet nu hierheen komen!" _Beveelt ze.

"Waarom?"

"_Omdat Edward mijn kamer zwart heeft geverfd, daarom," _schreeuwt Alice in de telefoon.  
" _ik wil wráák."  
_O-oh, haar kamer zwart geverfd? Ai.

"Ik kom eraan!" Schreeuw ik net zo hard terug.  
Ik gooi de telefoon op de haak en schiet in een joggingbroek en sweater.

Op naar Alice.

Zodra ik de truck geparkeerd heb stormt Alice op me af. "OMIJNGODIKBENZOBLIJDATJEERBENT!"  
Ze wikkelt haar dunne armpjes krachtig om me heen en knijpt mijn longen dicht.  
"Alice—kan niet—ademen," piep ik "Alice!"  
Ze verslapt haar greep op mij en stil maak ik me los van haar berenknuffel.  
"Dankjewel." Zucht ik.  
Ze kijkt me schaapachtig aan, maar herstelt zich snel.  
"En NU ga je mee!" Ze pakt m'n pols vast en rent op haar stiletto's het huis in, terwijl ze mij meetrekt.  
"Alice! Niet zo snel!" Schreeuw ik angstig, mijn god, hoe kan ze zo snel rennen—dat lukt mij echt niet, laat staan op twintig centimeter hoge stiletto's.  
"Stel je niet zo aan," grommend kijkt ze om en ontwijkt nog maar een tafeltje ", schiet op slome."

_Ze heeft wel gelijk weet je, je bent zo sloom als een slak, je moet er echt wat aan doen hoor!_

En bedankt, van jezelf moet je het hebben hè?

Alice stopt slippend voor haar kamerdeur.  
"Ik verwelkom u…" met een dreigende blik kijkt ze me aan ", in de kamer des doods." Vervolgd ze sissend.

Ze zwaait de deur open en duwt me de kamer in.

_O mijn god.  
_O mijn god.

Ik grijp naar m'n hart en kijk met grote ogen haar kamer rond.

Haar ooit roze muren zijn nu pikzwart, haar witte bed is bedekt met zwarte strepen, haar roze dekbed is vervangen door een rood dekbed met doodshoofden, en nu… nu komt het ergste.  
Haar kleding ligt over de grond verspreid, en het is allemaal zwart.  
Edward is zó dood.

"Oh, en nu komt er nog iets leuks!" Ze frummelt even in haar handtasje die op een rood zwarte stoel ligt.  
"Ah." Ze haalt een, zwarte DUH, envelop tevoorschijn en geeft de inhoud aan mij.

_Lief zusje,  
Ben je blij met je cadeautje?  
Ik hoop het wel, dit is voor die keer dat je mijn  
auto 'per ongeluk' roze liet verven, dit is mijn zoete, oh wacht,  
_zwarte, _wraak.  
Veel plezier ermee.  
Liefs van je allerliefste broer Edward._

Onthutst kijk ik Alice aan.  
"Heeft Edward dit echt gedaan?" Nijdig kijkt ze me aan.

"Natuurlijk! Jij denkt natuurlijk dat Edward één en al goedheid, absoluut niet." Ik doe mijn mond open om iets te zeggen maar bedenk me dan dat het klopt wat ze zegt, zo denk ik over Edward, wat ben ik een naïef mens, ik sluit m'n mond en doe hem weer open om iets te zeggen, maar weet niet meer wat.  
Alice gezicht gaat van boos naar neutraal, naar lachend. "Wat is er zo grappig?"  
Geïrriteerd kijk ik haar aan.  
"HAHAHA, je leek net een vis," ze doet een poging om mij te imiteren maar schiet weer in de lach ", echt waar, jouw gezicht, geniaal."  
Als een boer met kiespijn lach ik mee.  
"Ben je nou klaar met lachen?" Vraag ik ongeduldig als ze een minuut later nog aan het lachen is. "Zo grappig was het namelijk niet, eigenlijk was het helemaal niet grappig, dus houd je mond."  
Beledigd houdt ze meteen op met lachen, ze wil tegen me ingaan, maar ik leg mijn hand over haar mond.  
"Niks zeggen, we moeten de perfecte wraak voor Edward bedenken." Grijns ik duivels.  
Alice kijkt me een moment verbaast aan maar grinnikt dan als de duivel hemzelf.  
"Hehehehehe." Lacht ze 'duivels'.  
"Alice?"  
"Ja?"  
"Je moet echt aan je duivelse lachje gaan werken." Bedenkelijk kijkt ze me aan en knikt dan.  
"Klopt, ga ik later doen." Verteld ze me bloedserieus.

"Oké… even aandacht bij de les," commandeer ik ", wat is ons wraakplan?"  
*stilte*  
"Nou?"  
"Ehm…"

*een halfuur later*  
"Dit gaat niet werken, we moeten een duivels persoon opbellen!" Een seconde kijken we elkaar aan.

"Rosalie."  
"Jij belt haar op en ik haal koekjes!" Gilt Alice enthousiast.  
Nog rollend met m'n ogen toets ik Rosalie's nummer in.

"_Met Rosalie."_

"Bella hier, we hebben hulp nodig, ik zeg drie woorden : Edward, zwarte kamer, wraak."

"…"

"Rose?"

"_Ik zit al in de auto." _En ze verbreekt de verbinding.  
Verbluft kijk ik naar de telefoon.

"En?" Vraagt Alice nieuwsgierig, met een dienblad vol koekjes komt ze de kamer in gelopen.

"Ze is er binnen een kwartier."

"Mooi, dan hebben we nog twee uur voordat Edward de Verschrikkelijke thuiskomt. Emmett, Esme en Carlisle komen niet thuis voor acht uur, als we dan klaar zijn om zeven uur heb ik nog even de tijd voordat Jasper me om negen uur komt ophalen." Met een zelfvoldaan glimlachje staart ze voor zich uit. "Koekje erbij?"

Ik zucht en pak een handvol koekjes van het dienblad. "Ach ja, neem meteen maar de helft." Quasi chagrijnig kijkt ze me aan en lacht dan haar witte tandjes bloot.

"Alice, ik wil je humeur niet verpesten, maar wat ga je aandoen als je vanavond op die date met Jasper gaat?" Alweer zelfingenomen kijkt ze voor zich uit.

"Kom eens mee Bella, dan zal ik je wat laten zien."  
Ze springt op en huppelt naar haar kamer, ze schuift haar kast helemaal open.  
Met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen kijk ik toe als ze op de wand van haar kast klopt. Het klinkt hol. "Aha."  
Ze schuift de wand, wat eigenlijk een soort deurtje is, opzij en kijkt me tevreden aan.  
"Tada!"

"Wauw." Is het enige wat uit mijn mond komt.  
Achter haar kast zit nog een kast, een kleinere uitvoering van haar megagrote kast, die miniuitvoering is altijd nog groter dan mijn kastje.  
In dat minikastje ligt er een ontzettend grote stapel kleding op de grond.  
"Handig hè?"

"Nogal."

"Ik heb al gekozen wat ik aan ga doen vanavond." Ze showt me trots een spiksplinternieuwe outfit.  
Natuurlijk is haar hele outfit perfect uitgekozen; een donkerroze, bijna rood, jurkje, zwarte hakken, een zwarte handtas en bijpassende accessoires.  
Helemaal Alice.

"Perfect." Zachtmoedig kijk ik haar aan, opeens voel ik dat ik moet huilen.  
"Oh, Alice," huil ik "jullie hebben allemaal iemand, jij hebt Jazzy, Rosalie heeft Emmett, en wie heb ik? Niemand! Jullie zijn allemaal zo gelukkig, ik ben echt blij voor je, maar ik voel me zo alleen." Snif ik.  
Alice slaat haar armen om me heen en legt haar hoofd op mijn schouder.  
Troostend streelt ze met haar vingers door mijn haar.  
"Bella, Bella…" Verzucht ze, "ik wist niet dat jij je zo rot voelde, ik snap wat je bedoelt, toen ik Jazzy nog niet kende voelde ik me ook zo eenzaam en alleen, maar toen besefte ik dat het helemaal niet klopte.  
Je hebt heel veel mensen die veel, eigenlijk bijna teveel, om jou geven." Fronsend kijk ik haar aan. "Kijk niet zo Bells, er zijn echt veel mensen."  
"Wie dan?" Zeur ik.  
"Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Charlie, Carlisle, Esme, Angela, ik, Edward, en nog zoveel mensen." Ik laat het even tot me bezinken. "Ook Edward?" Piep ik.  
Glimlachend kijkt Alice naar boven, naar mijn gezicht.  
"Edward al helemaal. Hij geeft echt veel om je, wij allemaal.  
Bella, je beseft niet hoe geliefd je bent, ik kan je niet garanderen dat de leegte plotseling verdwijnt, maar ik kan je wel beloven dat we allemaal van je blijven houden, no matter what."  
Ik neem diep adem en adem langzaam uit.  
"Dankjewel Alice." Alice glimlacht liefdevol en strijkt met haar vingertopjes de tranen van mijn wangen.  
"Daar ben ik toch voor?"  
"Ik meen het… ik weet niet wat ik zonder je moet." Ik grijp haar vast en knuffel haar tot dat ze naar adem begint te happen.  
Grijnzend laat ik los.  
"Weet je ook hoe dat voelt."  
"Ah… sorry voor het wurgen, nu weet ik hoe het voelt." Grinnikt ze.  
Dan horen we voetstappen beneden.  
"Hallo?" Roept Rosalie.  
"We komen eraan!" Roept Alice terug.

Beneden aangekomen staat Rosalie boos te wachten.  
Alice wil gaan uitleggen wat er is gebeurd maar Rosalie steekt haar hand op.  
"Niks zeggen, ik wil het niet horen, ik wil het niet zien, daar word ik alleen maar heel depressief van."  
Alice en ik kijken elkaar raar aan en verplaatsen onze ogen weer naar Rosalie, die net doet alsof ze niks gezien heeft.

"Heb je een plan?" Alice komt meteen ter zake.

"Wat denk je zelf?" en Rosalie grijnst gemeen.

"Dit is het plan…"

Dit word geweldig.

**Edward POV**

Ik steek de sleutel in het slot en wil het opendraaien, maar besef dan dat de deur al open is.  
"Alice?" Roep ik zenuwachtig.

Geen antwoord.  
Ze moet al thuis zijn geweest want de koekjes die Esme vanmorgen heeft gemaakt zijn op.  
Ik gooi mijn jack op de bank en loop de trap op om Alice kamer te checken.  
Voorzichtig open ik de deur, als ik zie dat de kamer leeg is gooi ik de deur wijd open en bewonder nogmaals het resultaat van mijn harde werk.

"Ha ha!" lach ik duivels, hmm, daar moet nog aan worden gewerkt.

Ik loop weer naar beneden en plof op de bank neer.  
Lui zap ik langs de zenders, er is niet veel op behalve Pokémon en Danny Phantom.  
Ik besluit Danny Phantom te kijken word helemaal blij als ik zie dat er nieuwe afleveringen zijn.

"**Ik word weer spook!" **

Langzaam voel ik me moe worden en sleep mezelf van de bank om maar eens wat huiswerk te gaan doen.  
Stapje voor stapje loop ik de trap op, bij elke stap bedenk ik iets positiefs over Bella

_Stap…_

Bruine ogen

_Stap…_

Volle lippen

_Stap…_

Perfect lichaam

_Stap…_

Aardig

_Stap…_

Lief

_Stap…_

**Perfect**

Veertien treden later ben ik eigenlijk nog lang niet klaar, maar ik ben al boven, dus stop ik.  
Gapend loop ik de kamer in en val meteen plat op mijn rug.  
"Ouch." Kreun ik van de pijn.

Ik probeer op te staan, maar glijd meteen weer uit in de plakkerige drek.  
"FUCK!" Vloek ik.

Als ik eindelijk weer sta loop ik glijdend weer terug naar de deur, als ik de deur uit wil stappen voel ik iets over me heen vallen, iets blauws, verf, is mijn conclusie.  
"HEEE!" Roep ik verrast als er weer iets anders over me heen valt, wat weet ik niet, het ruikt naar… chocola?

Ik struikel de deur uit en word verblindt door een flits.  
Gegiechel en voetstappen die snel de trap af rennen.  
"ALICEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Schreeuw ik.

Woest stamp ik naar beneden en kijk verbaast op als ik niet Alice maar Bella zie staan.

"Bella! " Roep ik uit, meteen haal ik een hand door m'n haar, wat niet zo'n slim plan was, mijn hele haar is nou blauw.

Bella kijkt me een seconde aan en begint dan keihard te lachen.  
"Ha ha." Chagrijnig kijk ik haar aan, tenminste dat probeer ik.  
Ze is zo mooi als ze lacht. _Verliefde kip._

**Bella POV**

Rosalie's plan was geweldig.

Alice kocht drie grote gel potten en smeerde het over de hele vloer van Edward's kamer.

Rosalie zorgde voor de blauwe verf en ik voor chocola die ik gemengd had met muesli repen, zodat het eruit zag als kots.  
De chocoladepasta heb ik gesmolten in een pannetje en de muesli er toen bij in gegooid.

Ik was nogal bang dat het zou mislukken, maar het zou perfect verlopen.

En nu sta ik lachend voor Edward, die er niet uitziet, helemaal blauw, met 'mijn kots' over zich heen.  
"Sorry, maar je ziet er zo grappig uit!" Gil ik uit van het lachen.

Zijn blik verzacht en hij zet een stap dichterbij.

"Bella…" Fluistert hij.  
Hij komt steeds dichterbij en ik kan als ik me voorover buig, hem zo zoenen.  
Nog een paar centimeter en ik had het gedaan… nog een stukje…

"BELLA!" Gilt Alice enthousiast.

Geschrokken stappen we van elkaar weg en kijken elkaar verlegen aan…

* * *

**Aiaiaiaiaia :D:D:D:**

**Kiss, dacht het niet. :)**

**& nu moetk snel leren, anders gaat het niet goed met my. :|**

**But, ik heb wel ge update voooor woensdag; YAAAAY. :D**

**xoxo van teblijmeisje. :):)**


	4. Duisternis

**A/N: Abnormaal, al een week geleden sinds mijn laatste update.**

**Don't blame me.**

**Blame school.  
Teveel huiswerk. :(:(  
Ik heb deze week iedere dag een pw/so.  
Echt vreselijk.**

**Maar hier de 4th chapter.**

**Prepare voor meer drama.  
En ik verander Trated, in M-rated.  
**

**Voor het geval dat. :):)**

**

* * *

**

**Duisternis**

**Bella POV**

Alice stopt meteen, en staat zo stil als een standbeeld naar ons te kijken.  
"Sorry!" Roept ze, als ze uit haar trance is ontwaakt.

Verlegen kijk ik naar Edward, die geschrokken naar Alice staat te kijken.

"Hoezo sorry?" Lach ik zenuwachtig.

"Nou, ik dacht, dat, ik dacht, nou gewoon, eh…" Stottert Alice.

"Niks sorry, Edward wilde me net vermoorden denk ik." Edward kijkt me verdrietig aan. _Verdrietig_?

"Alice, Bella?"

"Jaaa?" Roep ik naar boven.

"Gaan jullie mee naar mijn huis?" Rosalie komt de trap afgelopen.  
Lachend zit ik met Rosalie en Alice op de bank in Rosalie's kamer.  
We besteden nauwelijks aandacht aan de film; een of andere domme chick-flick.

"Nou en toen hield hij zijn wiskunde huiswerk omhoog en vroeg: 'Alice, wil je mijn vriendin zijn?' ik keek hem aan en zei: 'Ja natuurlijk Jazzy, maar waarom houd je je wiskunde omhoog?' , " Alice giechelt en verteld verder "'Oh oeps.' Zei hij, en toen hield hij een schoenendoos van Jimmy Choo voor m'n neus, en ik dacht van; OMIJNGODOMIJNGOD! Kijk!" Trots wijst ze naar haar voeten, waar twee zwarte Jimmy Choo's je vrolijk tegemoet schitteren.

Rosalie en ik kijken watertandend naar de schoenen.  
"Oeh, Alice, het is omdat je maat zesendertig hebt, anders had ik ze gestolen."  
Rose wiebelt met haar wenkbrauwen en schiet in de lach.  
Alice lacht mee en ik kijk fronsend naar Alice's nieuwe schoenen.

"Ali?"

"Ja?"

"Ben je blijer met Jasper of je schoenen?" Verbaast kijkt ze me aan.

"Wat denk je zelf?" Daar hoef ik niet lang over na te denken.

"De schoenen." Grinnik ik.

Geschokt draaien Rosalie en Alice hun hoofden naar me toe.

"WAT?" Piept Alice "Jasper natuurlijk!"

Grijnzend kijk ik ze aan.

Alice vernauwd haar ogen en grijpt naar de M&M's.  
"Die krijg je terug." Sist Alice.  
Ik voel mijn ogen groot worden en buk als Alice haar arm naar achteren zwaait.  
De M&M vliegt net langs mijn neus, ik kan gewoon zien welke kleur M&M.

_Welke dan? Nou? NOU?_

Als je het zo nodig wilt weten: blauw.

_Cool._

Sukkel.

"AAAAH!" Gil ik als Alice een hand vol M&M's pakt en ze gooit.  
"Au!" Kreun ik als een M&M op mijn oog terecht komt.

Alice pakt de hele zak M&M's. "Nee… dat doe je niet," Fluister ik angstig.  
Gemeen kijkt ze me aan.

_Oh jawel, dat doet ze wel. _

Goh.

Ze rent gillend op me af en als ze voor me staat stopt ze en kiept de hele zak M&M's over m'n hoofd heen.

Het doet best wel pijn, weet je.

Net als Alice me weer probeert aan te vallen horen we een ander geluid.

Het geluid van Emmett's bulderende stem.

"Rosie baby?" Zingt Emmett. Met grote ogen kijkt Alice Rosalie aan.  
"Ja, Emmy bear?" Zingt/roept Rose terug.  
"Ghh…HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAAAA!" Alice klapt dubbel van het lachen.  
"En AliceGeek!" Roept Emmy bear terug, nog harder als Alice' gelach, wat eigenlijk gewoon onmogelijk is, dacht ik, niet dus.

Opeens begint de grond te trillen, mijn glas valt bijna om. **(A/N: Jurassic Park xD)  
**; Emmett loopt de trap op.

De deur wordt opengegooid: "Hallooooo!" Roept Emmett.  
Blij rent hij de kamer in, maar vergeet een piepklein detail.

**De drempel.**

Zijn voet blijft haken en toen…  
toen lag hij op het witte tapijt van Rose' kamer.  
"Oeff." Piept hij als hij neerkomt.

Een seconde lang is het doodstil, dan beginnen we allemaal keihard te lachen.

"Haha! Slim Emmybear!" Giechelt Alice.

"Houd je kop AliceGeek!"

"Wat is hier aan de hand?" Vraagt een aantrekkelijke, mannelijke stem.

_Edward._

"Emmett ging net keihard op z'n bek." Verklaart Rosalie.

"Aha, dat verklaart het hele aardbeving gebeuren," mompelt een andere stem.

"Jazzy!" Gilt Alice, mens, wat gilt zij veel!  
Ze staat op en werpt zich in zijn armen.

"Hé Alice, ik ben ook blij om jou weer te zien," glimlacht Jasper.  
Een pijnscheut schiet door me heen.  
Had ik maar zo'n lieverd van een vriendje.

_Maar die heb je niet._

Bedankt voor het herinneren.

_Geen probleem._

Twee uur, en een film later zit iedereen op Rosalie's rode bank, met iedereen bedoel ik de stelletjes.

Edward zit op de grond op het witte wollige tapijt.  
Zijn bronzen haar schudt mee als hij zich beweegt.

Ik heb steeds de neiging om zijn mooie haar aan te raken, maar dat is waarschijnlijk niet zo'n goed plan.

_Bella raakt niet zo voorzichtig Edward's geweldige haar aan.  
Edward draait zich om en kijkt Bella raar aan._

"_Wat _**doe**_ je?" _

"_Jouw perfecte haar aaien, het is zo zacht en mooi en zacht en mooi en zacht en mooi en mooi en zacht en mooi en zacht en… mooi…" _

"_Eh – oké." Edward draait zich weer om._

Yeah right.  
Niet zo'n plan, zoals ik al zei.

Ik kijk naar Alice, Jasper heeft zijn arm om haar schouder en zij ligt met haar hoofd op zijn borst.  
Af en toe geeft Jasper haar een kus op haar haren of voorhoofd.  
Lieflijk.

Emmett en Rosalie zijn iets anders dan lieflijk.

Rosalie ligt met haar hoofd op zijn mannelijkheid **(A/N: ik vind dat zo'n leuk woord! xD) **en Emmett verdwijnt met zijn handen onder Rosalie's shirt.  
Lichamelijk.

En dan heb je Edward en mij…

Er schiet me meteen een woord te binnen.

Afstandelijk.

Er zit een raar sfeertje in de lucht.  
Ik voel me er niet prettig bij.

In mijn ooghoeken zie ik Edward dichterbij komen.

Ik adem diep in en ruik alleen nog maar de zoete geur van popcorn en M&M's.

Ik sluit mijn ogen en focus me op het geluid van de tv.

Later, ik weet niet hoeveel later, open ik verschrikt mijn ogen als ik een schuivend geluid naast me hoor.

Edward zit nu vlak naast me en schuift een kussen achter zijn rug.  
Als hij ziet dat ik naar hem kijk wijst hij naar het kussen.

"Jij ook?" Ik knik en doe mijn best om niet in zijn groene ogen te verdrinken.

Hij staat op en loopt naar Rose' bed.

_Wat een heerlijk, strak ko—_

Hou je bek Glinster.

_Wat? Dat is toch waar._

Doe nou maar wat ik zeg.

_Nou, sorry hoor._

Inderdaad.

Ik slaak een diepe zucht en doe mijn best om niet weer naar Edward's perfect gevormde kontje te kijken.

_Nou doe je het zelf ook!_

Whatever.

Als hij bukt om een kussen van Rose' bed af te halen zie ik dat hij een rode boxer aan heeft.  
Rood, de kleur van liefde en passie…

_Iets wat jij dringend zou kunnen gebruiken._

Wanneer ga je weg?

_Als jij dood gaat._

Ah, fijn. Nog zeventig jaar of zo iets.

_Dat valt toch nog wel mee._

Eerlijk?

_Ja…_

Nee.

_NOU IS HET HELEMAAL MOOI!_

Wanneer luister je een keer naar me en houd je je klep!  
Ik krijg hoofdpijn van je geschreeuw.

_Tsssssssssh._

Slang.

_Ik ga al irritanterik. _

Irritanterik?

…

Hallo?

…

Oké, dan niet.

Ik ben net op tijd klaar met mijn innerlijke gesprek, oh, laat ik mezelf verbeteren, gevecht, met Glinster, om te merken dat Edward me een kussen aanreikt.

"Hier…"

Ik pak het kussen aan, maar raak per ongeluk ook zijn hand aan.  
Een soort elektriciteit schiet door me heen, het is een prettig tintelend gevoel.

Verbaast staar ik Edward aan en hij kijkt even verbaast terug.

"Voelde jij dat ook?" Fluistert Edward.

Ik sla mijn ogen neer als ik merk dat ik te lang in zijn groene kijkers staar.

"Eh—ja," fluister ik terug.

Wat was dat voor schokje?

Ik kijk weer op naar Edward, alleen maar om te kijken of hij nog kijkt.  
En hij keek nog.

Zijn ogen zijn strak op mijn gezicht gericht.

"Ehm… wil je misschien nog wat drinken?" Vraag ik verlegen als hij op zoenafstand van mijn gezicht komt.

Zijn blik veranderd, eerst was zijn blik nog lief.  
Nu… teleurgesteld? En… bedroefd?

"Ja, graag."

Domme Bella! Domme Bella! Hij was zo dichtbij! En wat doe jij?  
Jij vraagt of hij wat drinken wilt.

Ik sta op en loop naar beneden, naar de keuken.

Ik open de rode (!) koelkast en pak een fles Cola.  
"Edward?!" Schreeuw ik.

"Je hoeft niet zo te schreeuwen hoor, schoonheid." Fluistert een stem in mijn nek.

Kippenvel verspreid zich over mijn lichaam.

"E-edward." Stotter ik.

Hij legt zijn hand op mijn schouder en draait me om.

"Bella, ik moet je wat vertellen, ik ben al he—" Edward wordt afgebroken door de ringtone van mijn mobiel.

Geïrriteerd neem ik op.

"Met Bella."

"_Bella, met je moeder. Schrik niet!"_

"Mama, wat bedoel je met schrik niet?"

"_Er is iets heel ernstigs gebeurd.  
Charlie heeft een ongeluk gehad, hij ligt nu in het ziekenhuis—" _

Mijn ogen voelden zwaar, mijn blik was niet helder, Edward was vaag.

"Bella?" Zijn stem klonk ver weg.

"BELLA!" Nog verder weg.

Ik voelde het donker, en liet me meenemen door de duisternis…

* * *

**A/N: Nou, dat was het weer voor vandaag, I guess.**

**SORRY dat het best wel kort was. :( tijdgebrek! :O**

**  
& nu ga ik lekker hausaufgaben machen.  
yaayy. :|**

**xoxo**


	5. Duizend tranen

**A/N: Daar ben ik weeer (l)**

**Het is echt te lang geleden dat ik heb geupdate.**

**SORRY!**

**School, ik snap het nut niet. :):)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, I just like to play with the characters :):)**

**ENJOYYY, & minstens 4!!!! REVIEWS voordat ik update.**

**WHEEHEHEHEHE.**

**

* * *

**

Edward POV

"Bella?" Haar ogen rollen naar achteren en paniekerig roep ik nog een keer haar naam, dan valt ze achterover in mijn armen, net zoals in films, alleen dit is niet gespeeld, dit is echt.

"BELLA!" Geen reactie.

Oh fuck.

Oh fuck.

_Rustig Edward._

"_Hallo?" _Klinkt het uit Bella's mobieltje.

Ik leg Bella voorzichtig en zacht op de vloer neer.  
Ik werp nog een blik op Bella en haal diep adem.

Bibberig pak ik het op.

"H-a-llo." Stotter ik.

"_Wie is dit? Waar is Bella?" _schreeuwt een paniekerige vrouw.

"Mevrouw, ik ben Edward, een vriend van Bella, ze is net flauwgevallen!" Mijn stem schiet een paar octaven omhoog bij het laatste woord.

"_O mijn god! O nee! Jongeman, zorg voor mijn meisje! Ik moet naar het ziekenhuis." _Ik sta op het punt om er iets tegenin te brengen maar zie dan Bella bewusteloos op de grond liggen.

"ALICEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Schreeuw ik zo hard mogelijk.

"JAAAA?" antwoordt Alice vrolijk.

"Help me! SNEL!" Weer schiet mijn stem omhoog.

Ik bekijk Bella, haar gezicht is spierwit en haar donkere haren maken het alleen maar erger.

Snel neem ik haar in mijn armen en wieg haar heen en weer.

"Bella, kom weer hier…" fluister ik zachtjes in haar oor, in de hoop dat ze me hoort.  
"Ik heb je nodig, ga niet weg…"

"Edward!" schreeuwt Alice verbijsterd als ze de keuken in komt gerend.  
"Wat is hier aan—BELLA!" Haar ogen worden groot als ze Bella levenloos in mijn armen aantreft.

"Wat is hier gebeurd?" Piept ze.

"Niks vragen! Help me!"

Alice schiet weer de keuken uit en roept Emmett terwijl ze Carlisle belt.

"Pap? Bella is bewusteloos geraakt… waardoor het komt? Ed—" Ze draait zich naar me toe om me het te vragen maar snel beantwoord ik haar vraag.

"Haar vader ligt in het ziekenhuis!"

Alice herhaald mijn woorden en luistert aandachtig naar Carlisle's advies.

Ik probeer me erop te concentreren, maar het lukt niet, steeds dwalen mijn ogen af naar Bella.

Ik heb niet eens door dat Alice weer naast me staat, ze schudt me ruw door elkaar.  
"Edward? Heb je gehoord wat ik zei!" Gilt ze in mijn oor.

"Wat?"

"Je moet haar op de bank neerzetten, maar ze mag niet liggen." Ik knik begrijpend en til Bella voorzichtig op. Zachtjes laat ik haar op de zwarte leren bank zakken, ik ga achter haar zitten zodat ze niet kan liggen.

Nerveus kijkt Alice me aan. "Denk je dat het weer goed komt?" vraagt ze.

Ik glimlach zwakjes naar Alice en knik. "Vast wel…" maar mijn stem klinkt onzeker, vol met twijfel. Alice merkt het en bijt op haar lip, dan licht haar gezicht op.

"Edward! Kijk!" Fluistert ze blij, terwijl ze naar Bella wijst.

Ik kijk naar beneden en zie dat Bella zich beweegt, dan opent ze voorzichtig één van haar ogen. "Edward…" mompelt ze nauwelijks verstaanbaar.

"Bella." Antwoord ik.

Ze glimlacht zwakjes en opent haar andere oog.

Meteen wordt ik opgeslokt door de diepte van haar bruine ogen, het is alsof er geen eind aan komt. Snel schud ik mijn hoofd, _houd je kop erbij._

"Wat is er gebeurd?" Bella's adem strijkt langs mijn hals, en doet me huiveren. _Let op!_

"Je bent flauwgevallen… nadat je het slechte nieuws kreeg over je vader." Fronsend kijkt ze me aan, dan worden haar ogen groot en slikt ze hoorbaar.

"Charlie…" Haar gezicht vertrekt in pijn en tranen rollen over haar wangen.

Ik voel een steek in mijn hart.

Ik sla mijn armen om haar heen en trek haar tegen mijn borst.

Ik voel mijn T-shirt nat worden.

Na een tijdje wordt ze rustig, stil ligt ze tegen mijn borst aan, haar bruine haar bedekt mijn schouder.

_Zo hoort het te zijn. _

Ze kijkt even omhoog, glimlacht en nestelt zich weer tegen me aan.

Ze sluit haar ogen en zucht. "Papa," mompelt ze voordat ze in slaap valt.

Op haar tenen komt Alice binnen, ik had niet eens door dat ze weg was gegaan, voorzichtig tilt ze Bella's hoofd op, zodat ik onder haar weg kan.

Met tegenzin wurm ik me onder Bella vandaan. Ik pak een kussen en plaats het onder haar hoofd.

Liefdevol legt Alice een dekentje over Bella heen.

"Kom Edward, we moeten nog wat regelen," fluistert ze. Gehoorzaam knik ik en volg haar de keuken in.

"We moeten haar moeder op bellen, en vragen in welk ziekenhuis Charlie ligt, als dat ziekenhuis ver weg is gaan we tickets regelen, Bella wilt vast bij haar vader zijn." Ik bijt op mijn lip en draai me om naar de telefoon. "Bel jij of bel ik?"

Alice rolt met haar ogen en kijkt me pissig aan. "Ik bel wel watje," ze grist de telefoon voor me weg en grijnst. "je vond het vast niet erg dat Bella tegen je aan lag."

Mijn ogen worden groot en ik slik. "Wat?" piep ik.

"Je hebt me wel gehoord."

Ze toetst het nummer in en wacht gespannen af.

"Zet hem op de speaker…" fluister ik, ze drukt een ander knopje in en ik schrik me rot van het piepgeluid.

"Met Renee."

"Hallo, ik ben Alice Cullen, een vriendin van Bella en –" Alice krijgt de kans niet om haar zin af te maken.

"Ah! Alice, ik heb veel van je gehoord! Maar, je bent toevallig niet bij Bella?" vraagt ze onzeker.

"Nou eigenlijk wel, en ik wilde zeggen dat Bella nu op de bank slaapt, alles is goed met haar."

Renee slaakt een diepe zucht aan de andere kant van de lijn.

"Oh, godzijdank, ik was me rot geschrokken."

"Anders ik wel…" mompel ik.

Alice werpt me ' hou je mond' blik, hoe doet ze dat toch?

"Maar mevrouw, we willen graag even weten in welk ziekenhuis Charlie ligt, zodat we Bella er naar toe kunnen laten vliegen."

"Ja, natuurlijk, momentje, ik ben een beetje vergeetachtig." Er klinken vreemde geluiden, dingen die op de grond vallen, Alice kijkt me grinnikend aan.  
"Ah, hier is het, hij ligt in het St. Joseph Hospital, Phoenix, ik ben van plan om er zo heen te gaan, hij was op weg naar mij maar – " Gespannen kijkt Alice naar de telefoon.  
"Maar, onderweg werd hij van de weg afgeduwd door een auto, die veel te hard en roekeloos reed…" ze eindigt haar zin met een zucht.

"Oh god, wat erg, hoe gaat het nu met hem?"

"Hij is stabiel, gelukkig, het valt wel mee, alleen een gebroken been en een gekneusde pols, hij heeft zoveel geluk gehad, waarschijnlijk hoeft hij hier maar een weekje te blijven, Bella hoeft niet te komen, laat haar maar in Forks blijven, in verband met school en huiswerk, zodra het kan laat ik Charlie haar bellen, vertel haar dat ik over Charlie waak." Dan klinkt de pieptoon en weet ik dat de verbinding verbroken is.

Overdonderd kijkt Alice naar de telefoon. "Oké? Dat was apart."

Ik lach "Weet je nog wat Bella ons over haar moeder heeft verteld?" Alice schudt haar hoofd. " 'Renee is apart, ze is anders dan anderen, en dat maakt haar Renee.' " Alice begint te grijnzen.

"O ja, ik was het vergeten, nou Bella heeft gelijk, ik mag haar wel."

De telefoon gaat weer af. "Laat me raden, Renee, ze vraagt of Bella een tijdje bij ons kan logeren," voorspelt Alice, en ze neemt de telefoon op.

"Met Alice Cullen," verteld ze formeel.

"Hé, weer met Renee, sorry dat ik je weer stoor, maar kan Bella een tijdje bij jullie logeren, als dat echt niet kan, dan laat haar hier maar heen komen, maar ik hoop – "

"Rustig maar mevrouw, ze mag wel bij ons blijven, maar kunt u haar later op de dag nog even bellen, ik denk dat ze u graag even wilt spreken."

"Ja, maar natuurlijk, en zeg maar Renee, en geen 'u', zo oud ben ik nog niet, ik bel haar wel over een uurtje."

"Oké, bedankt," blij kijkt Alice naar de telefoon.

"Jij bedankt, oh, ik moet nu gaan, naar Charlie, dag!" Alice drukt het gesprek weg en gooit de telefoon op tafel.

"YAAAAAAAY, een hele week een slaapfeestje met Bellaaaaa! Dan kunnen we lekker gaan shoppen, en opmaken en… YAAAAY" ze stuitert op en neer als een skippybal.

"Neeeeeeee…" klinkt het zachtjes uit de woonkamer.

Ik begin keihard te lachen.

"Ja, lach maar, maar vergeet niet dat jij mee moet op de tassen te dragen." Meteen ben ik stil.

"Jij bent gek, laat Jasper of Emmett dat maar doen.

"Hmm, je hebt gelijk, ze zijn toch allemaal veel sterker dan jij!"

"En bedankt," mopper ik.

"Graag gedaan lief broertje," roept Alice lieflijk.

**Bella POV**

Ik ga recht overeind zitten en staar voor me uit, mijn gezicht voelt opgezwollen en vies.**A/N: zo voel ik me altyd, sorry, flaaauww. ;D**

"Alice?"

"Ja?" klinkt het uit de keuken.

"Zou ik alsjeblieft een douche mogen nemen, ik voel me vies."

Meteen staat Alice naast me. "Lieve Bella, dat hoef je niet eens te vragen want je blijft de hele week bij ons." Ik rol mijn ogen en kijk haar aan. "Dat had ik al begrepen, maar waarom?"

"Dat vertelt Renee je wel."

"Nou, lekker duidelijk ben je weer,"geërgerd kijk ik haar aan.

"Ah, Bella is weer terug, nou, ga maar in mijn badkamer douchen, die gelukkig NIET ZWART is," boos kijkt ze over haar schouder naar Edward die gemeen zit te lachen aan de keukentafel.

"De handdoeken liggen in de kast naast de wastafel, gebruik alles wat je nodig hebt, ik leg schone kleren voor de deur neer, oké?" ik knik en sta langzaam op.

De warme stralen glijden langs mijn lichaam, nog een laatste moment geniet ik van het gevoel en draai dan de douche dicht.

Ik stap de douche uit en wikkel een grote, zachte handdoek om me heen.

Ik slaak een zucht van opluchting, ik voel me weer fris en mijn gezicht is niet meer een opgezwollen aardappel.

Aarzelend loop ik naar de deur en open het voorzichtig, zoals beloofd ligt er een stapeltje kleding voor de deur.

Snel pak ik het op en trek de badkamerdeur dicht.

Grommend bekijk ik mijn outfit, een wit, kort zijdezacht broekje en een strak blauw T-shirt.n een strak blauw T-shirt.

Je wilt niet weten wat voor ondergoed.

_Nou eigenlijk wel._

Heuyyy, je bent er weer.

_Vertel nou maar._

Wat zijn we weer vrolijk, nou, een klein onderbroekje, eerder een lapje, en een zwarte met roze spikkeltjes bedekte bh.

_Wat is daar zo erg aan?_

Veel.

_Voor jou ja._

Je bent zo'n lief kind.

_Als jij het zegt…_

Ik zucht en kleed me aan, uiteindelijk valt het wel mee, alles past prima, en zo ordinair zie ik er niet uit, iets dat ik wel verwacht had.

Ik vouw de handdoeken op en pak een borstel.

Zachtjes zingend borstel ik mijn donkere haren, terwijl ik de kamer uitloop.

Hoe laat is het eigenlijk? Ik loop naar Alice' bed, waar ik mijn mobieltje heb gelaten en zie dat ik één berichtje heb ontvangen.  
"Bella?" roept Alice naar boven.

"Ja Alice?" antwoordt ik.

"Kom je zo beneden? Je moeder kan ieder moment bellen."

Renee gaat mij bellen? Gelukkig, arme Charlie...

Bijna vergeet ik mijn nieuwe berichtje, maar herinner me het dan.

Ik druk op 'openen' en schrik me kapot.

_Mooie Bella,_

duizend tranen laat ik  
voor jou  
iedere traan die ik laat  
drukt uit hoeveel  
ik van je hou  


My heart skipped a beat.

* * *

**A/N: nounounou? what do you think? ^^ moet Edward romantisch zijn of een stoere gast? (A)  
4 reviews= UPDATE!  
Sorry voor de gemeenheid, maar dan hebk tenminste het idee dat ik het voor IEMAND schrijft. :):)**

**xoxo**


	6. Emmybear's Bear

**A/N: Hallo lieve mensjes (l)(l)**

**Ik dacht, ik krijg wel vier reviews, dus niet :(  
Best raar als je 150 bezoekers krijgt?**

**Maarja, ik vond het stom om jullie te laten wachten, terwijl ik dit hoofdstuk al een eeuwigheid af heb. :D**

**WARNING: Dit hoofdstuk bevat SEXUELE shit, so; be warned, hihi. :):)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, wish I would, but Stephenie Meyer has the copyright. :)**

**btw; kheb vakantie ^^ :D:D:D:D**

**TOPSHIT. (l)(l)**

* * *

**Emmybear's Bear**

**

* * *

**

**--**

**Bella POV**

**--**

_My heart skipped a beat _

Keer op keer kijk ik het sms'je door, op zoek naar iets nieuws, iets wat me informatie geeft over mijn geheime aanbidder.

Het nummer is onbekend, er staan geen tips of hints in.

_Damn, ik ben echt nieuwsgierig, die gast moet je wel echt leuk vinden!_

Inderdaad, ik wil echt weten wie het is, ik hoop dat het Edward is.

_Blijven hopen._

Ik loop zuchtend de stalen trap af en tref Alice aan in de woonkamer.

"Oh, ze komt er net aan," Alice wenkt me en wijst naar de telefoon.

Meteen voel ik me onrustig, snel haast ik me naar de telefoon.

"Mama!"

"_Ach, lieverd, wat fijn om je stem weer te horen…"_ Renee praat nog steeds op de half zweverige toontje waarvan ik zoveel hou.

"Hoe gaat het met papa?" angstig staar ik naar de telefoon, bang voor het antwoord.

"_Je moet je geen zorgen maken, het gaat goed met hem, hij heeft een gebroken been en een gekneusde pols…" _ik hoor haar zuchten aan de andere kant van de lijn.

"Oh, Godzijdank. Maar—hoe was het gebeurd?"

"_Een auto duwde Charlie van de weg, die man is gewoon doorgereden! Asociaal! Ik snap niet dat iemand dat zomaar kan doen, als ik die man vind dan zal ik hem afslachten, die vuile kloo -- ." _typisch Renee.

"Rustig Renee,"

"_Sorry sugar, oh, trouwens, ik ben net bij je vader geweest, z'n knorrigheid is alweer aanwezig, dus dat gaat wel goed komen,"_ grinnikt ze.

Opgelucht haal ik adem; "Fijn om dat te horen, maar moet ik niet naar Charlie toe?" vraag ik aarzelend.

"_Nee lieverd, blijf maar gezellig bij je vrienden, je vader redt zich wel, ik zorg wel voor hem, maak je geen zorgen, binnen een week is hij weer thuis. We redden ons wel." _

"Weet je dat zeker mama?"

"_Natuurlijk weet ik dat zeker, anders had ik het niet gezegd,maar liefje, ik moet gaan, Phil heeft zijn heerlijke macaroni klaargemaakt, ik spreek je snel honnepon, dag!" _en ze hangt op.

Verdwaasd kijk ik naar de telefoon. "Dat hadden wij ook al," grinnikt Alice vanaf de bank.

"Ben je nu gerustgesteld?"

Ik knik en kijk Alice dankbaar aan. "Vinden Carlisle en Esme het wel goed dat ik hier blijf?" plotseling ben ik bang dat ik in m'n eentje in ons huis moet gaan zitten, iets wat me totaal niet aanstaat.

"Wat denk je zelf?" vraagt Alice en ze kijkt me quasi boos aan.

"Eh –"

"Ah, ik hoor het al, dat was dus een duidelijke 'ja'," bedenkelijk kijk Alice naar mijn kleding. "donderdag, mijn allerliefste Bella, gaan wij eens uitgebreid shoppen, eigenlijk het liefst morgen, maar dan is mijn date met Jasper, dus word het donderdag, en ik betaal!" Ik open mijn mond om iets te zeggen, maar sluit het met een klap als Alice me boos aan kijkt.

"NIKS zeggen, ik BETAAL, BEGREPEN?" schreeuwt Alice naar me.

"Yes, Sir!"

"Mooi zo," tevreden kijkt ze me aan. "Trouwens, Edward en Emmett hebben vanavond voetbal training, en Carlisle en Esme blijven bij vrienden, dus hebben we het hele huis voor ons alleen, voor de hele avond, dus wat gaan we doen?" enthousiast kijkt Alice me aan, bang kijk ik terug, bang voor het antwoord op die vraag.

"Juist, a GIRLS NIGHT!" Oh help. "Bel jij Rosalie, dan bel ik even de pizzeria, en zet alles klaar."

"Ehm, Alice, die was toch nog boven toen ik flauwviel?" bedenk ik me opeens.

"Ja, maar ze is weggegaan, net zoals Jazzy, Emmett is met Rose meegegaan, 'k wil niet weten wat ze nou aan het doen zijn! Ik vraag me af of hij wel naar de training komt, oh, en voordat je het vraagt, Edward is al naar de training."

Oké, weten we dat ook weer.

_Zie het niet zo negatief, dit kan best leuk worden! __Alice, Rosalie, jij, maskers, voet massages, make-up, kleding—_

Jippie.

_Ah, kom op! Stommerik._

Waarom steeds 'stommerik'? Kun je niets beters verzinnen?

_Oké, wacht,laat me denken._

Daar heb je de hele dag al tijd voor.

_Shutthefuckup._

Chillax. **A/N: komt je bekend voor hè? TWILIGHT the MOVIE. ^^**

_Oh, wacht ik heb iets wat nog veel cooler is dan chillax._

Nou, ik ben benieuwd.

_Nou hier komt het: TOPSHIT! HAH! Vind je die niet goed?_

Nou, eigenlijk wel! Niet van je verwacht Glinster.

_Dankje… denk ik._

Graag gedaan, wat moest ik ook al weer doen?

_Rose bellen, en hopen dat ze niet ligt te flikflooien met Emmybear._

Oja, help?

_Haha! Ik kan lekker niet bellen!_

Shuttefuckup.

_TOPSHIT!_

Talk to the hand bitch!

_Jongeeee, talk to MY hand, oh no, kun je niet, BECAUSE MY HAND IS TO BIG, TALK TO THE LITTLE FINGERRRRR! __OOOOOWNT._

Ik kan veel beter! Let op!

_JONGEEEJONGEEEEJONGEEE._

Ik ben een meisje.

…

In ieder geval

Je weet zelluf lik me reet  
oh nee, dies te heet!  
dikke woestijn is het daar, ja ik ben nog lang niet klaar  
ik zit je nu te dissen en alle sjit en jij denkt, wtf wat is dit?  
ooooooooooowwwh,

_Topshit, hier kan ik niet tegen opboksen kerel!_

Ahum.

_Vrouw?_

Braaf.

_Bel Rosalie nou maar! Voordat ik revanche neem!_

Je bent toch niet beter dan mij.

_Blablablablabla, hoor je niet._

Zó kinderachtig.

Na onze innerlijke strijd haal ik mijn mobiel uit mijn broekzak en doe mijn best om HET sms'je niet te bekijken.

--

_Anderhalf uur later._

"Oké, welke film zullen we gaan kijken? Deze, of deze?" Rosalie houdt twee films omhoog.

"Oh! Oh! DIE DIE!" gilt Alice blij.

"Rustig, Alice, ik word nog doof van jou!" mopper ik naast haar.

"Oké Alice, dan doen we die," lacht Rose.

"Hmm, hoe is het trouwens met Emmett?" vraag ik om Alice te plagen.

"Oh god, nee Rose, niet mijn broer! Spaar me!" grinnikend kijkt Rose Alice aan.

"Jammer joh Ali, want ik ga het niet achterhouden, hij is gewoon geweldig, we hebben deze avond voor het eerst seks gehad." Deelt Rosalie mee, en ze kleurt een beetje rood.

Overdonderd door deze informatie kijk ik haar aan, Alice is ook overdonderd, maar wordt dan gek. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, help!" dan ontspant ze opeens en kijkt Rosalie aan. "Maar ja, boeiend, nu wil ik alles weten ook!"

"Nou, er valt niet zoveel te vertellen eigenlijk… nou , even denken, we zaten op mijn bed, nadat we een beetje hadden gezoend en zo, hij duwde me om en toen werd het een beetje meer dan zoenen," stamelt Rosalie, die niet snel stamelt.

Dan krijgt ze een gemene grijns op haar gezicht. "We gingen verder toen ik Emmett's hardheid tegen me aan voelde!" Alice' gezicht betrekt met afschuw.

"Emmybear's bear," voeg ik er aan toe, Alice stopt met ademen.

"Jij bent zo gemeen!" piept ze. Ik begin te lachen, "hahaha, Bella ik hou van je."

"Weet ik."

"Oh, we moeten de maskers eraf halen!" krijst Alice als ze ziet hoe laat het is, en ze rent naar de keuken.

Rosalie en ik kijken elkaar aan, halen onze schouders op en volgen haar, rennend.

"Pas op Bella!" roept Rosalie, maar het is al te laat.

Ik knal keihard tegen het mooiste wezen van deze aardbol aan.

"Edward!" piep ik.

--

**Edward POV**

Ik zwaai de deur open en stap over de drempel, loop door de gang, hang mijn spullen op en loop door naar de keuken, waar ik Alice aantref.

"Hé zusje," groet ik.

Verschrikt kijkt Alice me aan. "Jij hoort pas over een uur thuis te komen!" dan pas zie ik het wittige goedje op haar gezicht.

"Wie zijn er nog meer?" vraag ik schuw.

"Bella en Rose. Waar is Emmett?"

"Die is nog met Jasper een biertje drinken denk ik." Alice knikt.

"Pas op Bella!" hoor ik Rosalie roepen.

Dan knalt het mooie donkerharige wezen tegen me op.

"Edward!" piept ze, iets wat ik nauwelijks hoor.

Haar lichaam is warm tegen de mijne.

Ik kijk naar beneden en zie het mooiste wat ik ooit heb gezien.

Bella's decolleté.

Mijn ogen rollen achterin m'n kassen en ik voel mijn broek strakker worden.  
Mijn erectie duwt ongeduldig tegen de harde stof van mijn boxer.

_Oh shit._

Dit moet Bella voelen, shit shit shit.

--

**Bella POV**

Hij antwoordt niet terug, verbaast kijk ik naar zijn gezicht en ik zie dat z'n ogen naar achteren rollen.

Ik frons en kijk hem vragend aan, als hij zijn ogen open doet zie ik paniek.

Dan voel ik iets tegen mijn buik, ik slik hoorbaar en probeer me te bedenken wat het zal kunnen zijn, het zal toch niet…

_Toch wel._

Oh mijn god, kan ik, Bella Swan, Edward zo op me laten reageren?

_YAAAY_

Wauw, ik kan het niet geloven…

_Snap out of it._

Sorry.

Verlegen kijk ik Edward aan, zijn mond is vertrokken in een dunne streep.  
Ruw pakt hij mijn schouders beet en duwt me aan de kant.

"Aan de kant," snauwt hij. "Kijk de volgende keer beter uit waar je loopt."

Gekwetst kijk ik toe hij de keuken uit loopt, meteen daarna voel ik twee dunne armpjes om me heen.

"Trek het je niet aan Bella, hij is het niet waard, weirdo, ik weet niet waar hij last van heeft."

Ik haal onverschillig mijn schouders op.  
"Er is toch niks aan de hand? Iedereen heeft weleens een slecht humeur."

Raar kijkt Alice me aan. "Oké…" onderzoekend kijkt ze me aan en draait zich dan om. "Hij was net nog in zo'n goed humeur…" mompelt ze erachteraan.

"Wat?"

"Niks," Antwoordt ze luchtjes.  
Ik besluit het maar te laten gaan.

"Maar, wat gaan we zo doen Ali?"

"Film?" Ik knik instemmend en loop achter Alice aan de trap op.

--

**Edward POV**

Ruw pak ik Bella's schouders vast en duw haar aan de kant.

"Aan de kant," snauw ik. "Kijk de volgende keer uit waar je loopt."  
Gekwetst kijkt ze me aan, snel draai ik me om en loop de keuken uit.

Eenmaal uit de keuken begin ik te rennen, de trap op, naar mijn kamer, ik trek de deur open en sla het met een harde klap dicht.

Ik leun tegen de muur aan en probeer mezelf te kalmeren, iets dat niet lukt.

_Dat deed je weer goed._

Boos staar ik naar beneden, naar mijn kleine Eddie en grom.  
"Shit, ook dat nog."

Plotseling voelt mijn broek veel te strak en mijn boxer veel te klein.

Haastig trek ik mijn broek uit en gooi het op het bed, de rest van de kleren vliegen erachteraan.  
Als laatst mijn boxer, mijn kleine Eddie springt vrolijk naar buiten.

_Tijd voor een koude douche._

Met grote passen loop ik de badkamer en doe voor de zekerheid de deur op slot.

Ik zet de douche aan en spring er meteen onder, meestal doet het koude water wonderen, maar dit keer niet.

_Fijn! Echt geweldig._

Ik verhoog de temperatuur van het water en zucht.  
Mijn hand sluit zijn om mijn lid, langzaam beweeg ik mijn hand heen en weer.

_Bella…  
Mooie Bella._

Mijn gedachten vullen zich met Bella.  
Bella die mij aftrekt, in plaats van m'n eigen hand.

Steeds sneller beweeg ik mijn hand heen en weer, ik begin lichtjes te hijgen.

_Bella.  
Haar volle lippen die zich om mijn lid heen sluiten, met haar bruine ogen kijkt ze me geil aan._

Dat deed het hem.

Met een kreun kom ik klaar, harder dan ik ooit gekomen ben, mijn zaad verdwijnt in het putje.

_Dag kinderen, papa zal je missen._

Uitgeput leun ik tegen de douchewand aan en haal eens diep adem.  
_Je moet dit stoppen!_

Bella wil me toch niet, ik weet het zeker.  
Zij is zo mooi, zo lief, zo slim, waarom zou ze ook verliefd op mij zijn?

_Verliefd?_

Zei ik nou verliefd?

Zet haar gewoon uit je hoofd, loser.  
Ik heb één optie.

Negeren.

--

**Bella POV**

"Ah! Moet je die kop zien!" giert Rosalie.

"HAHA! Oh nee hè, nu komt die vrouw eraan, hij moet haar echt serieus dumpen!" roept Alice hysterisch.

Zuchtend kijk ik naar Alice en Rosalie.

Het lukt me niet om me op de film te concentreren.

Ik besluit wat drinken te halen.

"Wat ga je doen?" vraagt Rosalie als ze ziet dat ik opsta.

"Even iets te drinken halen, willen jullie ook?" Rosalie schudt haar hoofd.

"Alice?" vraag ik.

"Eh, nee, bedankt."

Sloffend loop ik naar beneden en plof op de witte bank neer, mijn ogen worden zwaar en bijna val ik in slaap, als ik voetstappen hoor.

Ik schiet overeind en zie Edward.

"Hé…" mompel ik.

Edward kijkt me emotieloos aan, draait zich om en loopt naar de keuken.

Ik probeer mijn tranen binnen te houden.

_Negeert hij je nou?_

Ik bijt op de binnenkant van mijn wang en loop moeizaam de trap weer op.

De tranen rollen over mijn gezicht.

_Waarom voel ik zoveel pijn?_

Ik moet het onder ogen zien Glinster.

_Wat?_

We zijn al jaren verliefd op mooie Edward.

_Shit, kan het niet ontkennen._

Ik zou willen dat ik het kon ontkennen.

_I wish the same._

En nu?

_Wist ik het maar, meestal weet ik wel iets, maar nu niet._

Shit.

_Kut. Wat moeten we nou doen Bella?_

Ik weet het niet Glinster, ik weet het echt niet.

_Dammit._

Inderdaad, vertellen we het Alice en Rosalie?

_Nee!_

Dat dacht ik ook al, maar we hebben het sms'je ook nog!

_Vertel dat maar, dat houdt ze wel even rustig._

Haha, wat je zegt.

_Laten we maar weer naar Ali en Rose gaan._

Yeah.

--

Ik voel me opgelucht en verdrietig.

Opgelucht omdat ik nu weet wat mijn ware gevoelens zijn voor Edward.

Verdrietig omdat ik weet dat het hopeloos is, Edward is Alice' broer, Edward; de mooiboy van Forks.

Bella; het onzichtbare meisje van Forks.

Hopeloos verloren.

Hij is _**onbereikbaar.**_

Ik haal diep adem en open de deur van Alice' kamer.

* * *

**A/N: wauw, best een lang hoofdstuk voor myn doen. :D**

**Wat vonden jullie van KLEINE EDDIE? :D:D hahahhaha, REVIEW REVIEW.**

**Be proud. :)**

**Ik hoop echt dat jullie het mooi vonden!**

**PLEASE REVIEW. Dan ben ik helemaal HEPPIE. **

**Volgend hoofdstuk meer 'stoere' Edward. **

**LUVVVV x**

**& nou ga ik genieten van myn herfstvakantie.**

**Als jullie ook vakantie hebben -- FIJNE VAKANTIE, degene die nog een weekje moeten; succes. :(**


	7. Waarheid

**A/N; **

**I'll be damned!  
Krijg ik zoveel reviews, wil ik vanmorgen dit hoofdstuk plaatsen, is er geen internet.  
Idiote kutcomputer. hihi.**

**in ieder geval, hier is het nieuwe hoofdstuk, het is wat korter dan de vorige, maar je moet het ermee doen.  
Reviews and I am so freaking HEPPIE.**

**Dankje voor al jullie lieve reviews! :D:D  
Jammer dat sommige anoniem , nu kan ik ze beantwoorden :(**

**enjoy and review x**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight. :( Steph.M does.**

_

* * *

_

Ik haal diep adem en open de deur van Alice' kamer.

**Edward POV**

Ik draai me om en loop naar de keuken, zodra Bella uit het zicht is heb ik spijt.

Hoe kan ik dat mooie gezichtje nou weerstaan?

En dat lichaam, God, dank u voor het feit dat ik een man ben. _Niet dat het wat had uitgemaakt als ik een vrouw was, dan was ik bekeerd._

Maar ik ben toch het liefst een man, dan kan ik mijn kleine Eddie heerlijk in dat sappige—

STOP IT, vergeet haar, en haar mooie—

Ik zei stop het, Edward, focus op iets anders, vergeet haar.

"Misschien was dat sms'je dan niet zo handig, idioot," mompel ik stilletjes tegen mezelf.

Ik trek de kastjes met een ruk open, op zoek naar alcohol.  
Shit, alleen maar port, nou ja, het volstaat.

Een uur en anderhalf fles port later zit is straalbezopen aan de keukentafel.  
Ik wil net weer een slok nemen als ik op m'n rug wordt getikt.

"Wat?" snauw ik en draai me om, en kijk recht in het boze gezicht van Rosalie.

"Edward! Waar ben je mee bezig?" ik zet de fles weer aan m'n mond en wil een slok nemen als de fles ruw uit m'n handen word gegrist.

"Wat is jouw probleem trut?" ze knijpt haar ogen samen, haar mond is een smalle streep.

"Mijn probleem? Je moet echt nodig naar de dokter, want ik heb geen problemen, en jij duidelijk wel, ik kan je precies vertellen WAT je problemen zijn!"

Uitdagend kijk ik haar aan. "O ja? Nou vertel maar eens mevrouw de Psychiater."

"Bella. Dat is jouw probleem," boos kijk ik haar aan, "Ontken het maar niet, alsof je niet ontzettend verliefd op dat mooie meisje bent."

Ik schud woest m'n hoofd, zo woest dat ik er hoofdpijn van krijg.

"Godverdomme Rosalie, wee-eeeet je wel watjezegt?" ze rolt met haar ogen als ik met dubbele tong antwoord geef.

"Ik weet heel goed wat ik zeg, en jij duidelijk niet. Ga naar bed, ga slapen, slaap je kater uit. Succes," ze steekt haar hand op en loopt weg.

"W-achttt Rosaeallieee," schreeuw ik als een klein jongetje.

Ze staat stil en draait zich om. "Wat?"

"Je heeebt heellllllemaall gggggggelijk. Ik vind Belllla zo ontzettend lekker."

Dan wordt het zicht wazig en voel ik de alcohol weer terug komen. Ik ren met m'n hand voor m'n mond naar de gootsteen en spuug mijn hele maaginhoud erin uit.

Echt geweldig.

Het volgende dat ik weet is dat iemand een deken over me heen slaat.

"Rose?" mompel ik.

"Stil, ga slapen Edward, later praten we verder, sober eerst maar eens op." En weg is ze.

Mijn oogleden vallen dicht, de vermoeidheid neemt het over.

**Bella POV**

"Waar is Rosalie nou?" Alice kijkt om zich heen en haalt dan haar schouders op.

"Maar, laat dat sms'je nog eens lezen?" ik geef haar mijn mobiel weer.

"Wauw Bella, deze gast meent het serieus," intens staart ze naar het berichtje. "Hmm, ik vraag me echt af wie het is. Ik snap niet hoe jij zo rustig kan blijven? Ik zou echt helemaal freaken!" Alice begint met haar handen te wapperen.

"Alice, rustig, je begint al te freaken," raar kijkt ze me aan.

"Nee, dat is mijn nagellak die op moet drogen," verteld ze een emotieloze stem.

Ik kijk haar eventjes aan en begin dan te lachen. "Jezus Alice, droogkloot."

"I know."

Wat ze niet weet is dat ik een plannetje heb om erachter te komen wie mijn geheime aanbidder is.

Nadat de film afgelopen is laat Alice me de logeerkamer zien, nou, meestal zijn logeerkamers dus toch best klein? En staat er een bed, een nachtkastje, een kast en verder niks?

Nou niet dus, eigenlijk precies het tegenovergestelde. **A/N: Zie link op mijn profiel!**

De muren waren paars en wit, er staat een tv op een kast, een kingsize bed, en een zithoekje, gewoon een complete suite.

"Mijn God, ALICE! Noemen jullie dit de logeerkamer?" Alice kijkt me met grote ogen aan.

"Hoezo? Mist er iets? Wil je nog wat hebben?"

"Ja, ik zie geen laptop," grap ik.

"Oh, maar die ligt in de onderste lade van de kast," verbijsterd kijk ik haar aan.

"Alice. Dat was een grapje."

"Oh, nou ja, je weet dat het daar ligt, nou ga ik me omkleden en slapen, morgen eindelijk die date met Jasper, ik heb het gevoel alsof deze dag al eeuwen duurt," ze zucht vermoeit, gaat op haar tenen staan en geeft me een kus op mijn wang.

"Welterusten Bella, als je iets nodig hebt moet je de huishoudster even wakker maken, en trouwens, over de huishoudster gesproken, ze heeft al alles klaargelegd, washandjes, handdoeken, zeep, kleding." met die woorden draait ze zich om en loopt naar haar eigen kamer.

What the fuck?

Ik bekijk de kamer nog eens, ik kan het niet geloven, deze kamer is honderd keer luxer dan mijn hele huis!

_Neem het er dan van._

Waarvan?

_Van de luxe dom kind._

Oh, maar wat in godsnaam zou ik dan moeten doen?

_Tv kijken, in de jacuzzi, op de laptop! Eten uit de minikoelkast._

Whoa. Wacht even, zei je nou jacuzzi en minikoelkast?

_Ja. Open je ogen eens, like DUH._

Ik kijk nóg een keer goed en zie dan in de hoek van de kamer een klein kastje staan.

Ik loop er naartoe en open het, en inderdaad er zit van alles in, van wijn tot cola, van kaas tot chips.

"GAH!" piep ik en trek een zak paprika chips open, nog met de zak chips in m'n handen loop ik door de badkamer die immens groot is.

In het midden staat een jacuzzi, een JACUZZI in een LOGEERKAMER, het is hier beter dan een hotel kan ik je garanderen.

Ik moet hier vaker logeren.

Een tijdje later, in mijn pyjama, zit ik op het bed, die trouwens een heerlijk matras heeft, met de laptop op mijn schoot, zo'n supersonisch nieuw ding.

Ik had eigenlijk ook niet anders verwacht.

Ik open mijn mail en zie dat ik vier nieuwe berichten heb.

Twee zijn van die doorstuurgevallen, vreselijk.

Ik snap niet waarom mensen er moeite voor doen om het door te sturen!  
Wat een tijdverspilling.

_Wat een wrok tegen doorstuurmailtjes._

Ja, sorry.

Een ander mailtje is van Angela.

_Lieve Bells,  
Heb je zin om morgen mee te gaan naar de bibliotheek?  
Ik moet nog wat boeken halen!  
Sms eventjes,  
Liefs Angs._

Ik pak mijn mobieltje.

_Angie!  
Ja, is goed, hoe laat?_

Binnen een paar seconden krijg ik een antwoord.

_Meteen na school?_

O ja, school bestond ook nog.

_Is goed, tot dan lieverd._

Angela is zo'n stil meisje dat je haar af en toe bijna vergeet, maar ze is echt een lieverd.

Ik kijk weer naar de laptop en open mijn laatste mailtje.

_Lieve Bella,_

_Weer een berichtje van mij.  
Ik zou willen dat je niet zo mooi was, zo ontzettend perfect.  
Misschien zou je me dan misschien willen.  
Een hint; we kennen elkaar.  
Niet zo goed, maar we kennen elkaar via een persoon._

_Ik ben nu heel dicht bij je. _

Whoa.  
Dichtbij?  
We kennen elkaar?

Hoe laat is deze mail verzonden?

_23.03_

Ik kijk op mijn mobieltje,

_23.10_

Ik spring op en ren de trap op, naar Edward's kamer, ik moet het zeker weten.

Mijn hart bonkt in m'n keel als ik de deur voorzichtig open.

Opgelucht zucht ik als ik zie dat de kamer leeg is.

Snel stap ik de kamer in en doe de deur achter me dicht, ik ben niet zo stom als de mensen in die films die altijd de deur open laten.

Kom op, dan vraag je er toch om, om gesnapt te worden?

Stilletjes loop ik naar zijn bureau, waar zijn computer staat.

Ondertussen doe ik heel erg mijn best om niet te veel op Edward's spullen te letten, anders wil ik alles aanraken, en ruiken.

_Ieh, raar kind._

Ik open de laptop en kom erachter dat hij een wachtwoord op z'n account heeft.

Shit.

Ik toets 'Cullen' in.

De laptop zegt dat het fout is.

_Cullen? Even serieus, doe je best._

Eronder staat: hint, het mooiste meisje dat ik ooit ontmoet heb.

_Aha, nu weten we al meer._

Jessica?

_Ben je blind of zo? Ik zei toch dat je naar de dokter moest gaan?  
Toets maar Bella in._

Ben je gek of zo? Denk je nou echt dat hij mij mooi vindt?

_Type nou maar in, ook al is het voor de lol._

Oké, ik zucht en type Bella in.

Gespannen staar ik naar het scherm, het wordt zwart en dan verschijnt zijn achtergrond.

"O mijn god," piep ik.

_Ik zei het je toch._

Thank you so much.

_You owe me._

Als alles geladen is scan ik door het start menu, op zoek naar z'n mail.

Zodra de mailbox van Edward voor m'n neus verschijnt, klik ik op verzonden berichten.

Het laatst verzonden bericht is aan **bellatheswan.**

Dat ben ik, snel open ik het en zie dat het precies hetzelfde berichtje is als degene die ik ontvangen heb op m'n laptop.

Dat betekend…

_Dat Edward je geheime aanbidder is!  
OMIJNGODOMIJNGODOMIJNGOD._

Ik denk dat ik ga flauwvallen.

_Geen tijd voor._

Ik hoor geluiden op de gang.

Shit.

_Verstop je!_

Te laat.

De deur van Edward's kamer vliegt open en ik ben gevangen.

Gevangen als een hert in de koplampen van een auto.

I am so screwed.

* * *

**A/N; IEEEEEEEH, spannnonndd. :)**

**sorry voor het cliffie. :):)**

**hehehehehe. nouja, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D**

**xxxxx hope you liked it. (l)**


	8. Holy Mother of Fuck

**A/N: AAAAAH, dit is een snelle update vind je niet?**

**Ik ben zo blij met jullie lieve reviews!  
Ik was echt verrast toen ik al die reviews zag! :D:D**

**Maandag begint school weer. :(:( bahbah.**

**Ik denk dat jullie dit een leuk hoofdstuk gaan vinden! :):)**

**So, Enjoy, en REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. :)**

_

* * *

_

**Holy Mother of Fuck**

**Bella POV**

_I am so screwed._

Mijn hart gaat als een gek tekeer als er een silhouet in de deuropening verschijnt, het is klein en dun.

"Alice!" sis ik. "Wat doe JIJ hier?"

Verbaasd kijkt Alice van mij naar de computer, weer terug naar mij, naar de computer.

"O mijn god Bella! Heb je op zijn computer gekeken?" haar kleine vingertje wijst beschuldigend naar mij.

"Nee! Ik bedoel, nou misschien, ja, NEE, ik bedoel nou, gewoon een beetje nou ja, misschien weet—"

"Ach hou je mond, wat is het nou?"

"Nee, ik heb niet op z'n computer gekeken."

"Echt?"

"Nee."

"Tut. Maar even serieus? Heb je echt op zijn computer gekeken?" met grote ogen staart ze me aan.

"Eh, ja, voordat je gaat flippen, ik moest even iets zeker weten…" Alice glimlacht, dan wordt haar mond breder en eindigt in een idioot grote lach.  
Ze begint keihard te lachen, nee niet keihard, ze lacht, alleen hoor je het niet, haar hele lichaam schudt.

"Euhm, ik weet niet wat er zo grappig is?" chagrijnig kijk ik haar aan.

"Sorry Bella, maar—HAHAHAHA—dit is zo toevallig."

Even later is ze gestopt met lachen en kijkt me doodserieus aan.

"Sorry, ik zal het even uitleggen, ik was echt benieuwd wie jou die anonieme briefjes stuurde, en ik dacht dat Edward er misschien iets mee te maken had, want ik vind het wel wat voor hem—dus ik ging naar zijn kamer, met het idee om in zijn computer in te breken en totaal zijn privacy te breken, en nu tref ik jou hier."

"Sorry Alice, dat ik je voor was."

"Chick, hou je mond en vertel eens wat je gevonden hebt!"

"Kom maar mee."

Ik loop naar de computer en druk op de vergrendel toets.

"Hè, wat doe je nou?" roept Alice boos.

"Ssssh, Alice, stil! Kijk nou maar."

Ik typ iets fouts in en wacht tot het verschijnt.

"Het mooiste meisje dat ik ooit ontmoet heb," fluister Alice achter me.

Ik typ 'Bella' in en ik hoor dat Alice haar adem inhoudt.

"Typte je nou 'Bella' in?" ik knik en druk op enter.

Alice snakt naar adem als de achtergrond van Edward's computer in beeld tevoorschijn komt.

"O my god. O my god!" haar schreeuw wordt gedempt door mijn hand die haar mond bedekt.

"Stil! Dat is nog niet alles!" ik laat haar het mailtje zien, en vang haar op voordat ze de grond gedag gaat zeggen.

"Jezus Alice, wil je nooit meer flauwvallen of iets in die richting?"

"Sorry Bella, maar besef je wel hoe geweldig dit is?"

"Eh—nee?"Alice rolt met haar ogen.

"Kom op zeg! Dat betekend dat jij en ik praktisch familie zijn!"

Whoa.

Wacht even hoor.

"Wacht even hoor, waar heb je het over."

"Nu je met my beloved brother Eddie hebt, zijn we familie."

"Lieve Alice, ik wil het niet verpesten, maar we hebben niks met elkaar, ook al zou ik dat heel graag willen, misschien is hier wel een verklaring voor?"

Ongelovig staart Alice me aan. "Haha, je maakt een grapje zeker? Doe eens even reëel! Hij is gewoon ontzettend verliefd op jou!"

"Denk dat je echt?"

"Ja, natuurlijk, anders zeg ik het toch niet! Blinde kip!"

"Uh, oké."

Alice schudt haar hoofd en gaat op de stoel zitten die voor de computer staat.

"Eens even kijken of mijn broer nog meer te verbergen heeft."

"Alice! Dat kun je niet maken!"

Gepikeerd kijkt ze me aan. "Doe nou niet alsof je zelf zo heilig bent mevrouw Swan, jij was degene die op z'n computer heeft ingebroken, waarom niet meteen z'n hele computer onderzoeken?"

_Daar zit wat in._

"Oké, oké, let's do it."

Alice grijnst en gebaard dat ik naast haar moet gaan staan.

Ze klikt zijn mail tevoorschijn en zoekt geconcentreerd door alle mailtjes heen.

"O mijn god! Moet je zien wat Jessica Edward heeft gestuurd!" grinnikt Alice.

Ik buig me over haar heen en moet m'n best doen om niet keihard te gaan lachen.

_Hee Edward,  
Ik vroeg me af of je zin had om naar mijn huis te komen.  
Mijn ouders zijn niet thuis, en je weet wat er dan allemaal kan gebeuren.  
In ieder geval, ik ben beschikbaar voor alles wat je wilt doen._

_Laat me weten wat je ervan denkt, en misschien zul je dan verlossing vinden als je naar me toekomt, hihi. _

_Dikke kus van Jessi. _

"Wat een hoer," lacht Alice, en ik lach vrolijk mee, wat een dom wicht, slet.

"Dat 'hihi' deed het hem."

Alice rolt lachend met haar ogen, terwijl ze weer verder zoekt.

"Verder niet echt iets bijzonders, best wel een saaierd."

"Wat had je dan verwacht? Porno? Seks afspraken? Hoeren afspraken?" het sarcasme druipt ervan af.

"Nou, eigenlijk wel," Alice kijkt me bloedserieus aan. "Grapje," vervolgt ze droog.

"Droogkloot, ik schrok me kapot."

"Weet ik, alweer, ik ben eigenlijk best wel slim."

"Ja, ja, wrijf het er maar weer in."

Na een tijdje krijg ik een lamme rug en ga weer rechtop staan. Ik kijk eens goed zijn kamer rond, de muren zijn wit geverfd, de vloer is bedekt met zwarte vloerbedekking. Zijn bed neemt de meeste ruimte in van de grote kamer, het bed is zwart met donkerblauwe lakens, het ziet eruit alsof het heel erg zacht en veerbaar is.  
Ik moet om mezelf lachen als ik er naar toe huppel en erop spring, ik had gelijk. Het is heel erg zacht en veerbaar, en o god, het ruikt echt verrukkelijk.

"Ga je lekker?" hoor ik Alice achter me vragen.

"Ja, heerlijk, waarom ruikt Edward zo heerlijk?" vraag ik me hardop af.

Alice zucht en haalt argeloos haar schouders op.

Ik spring van het bed af en loop naar de grote witte kast die in de hoek staat.  
Ik open voorzichtig de grote kastdeur, en word verbaasd door de massa's kledingstukken die erin hangen.

"Dat is omdat ik zijn zusje ben," giechelt Alice.

"Dat had ik al gedacht," antwoord ik.

Snel wroet ik door zijn onderbroeken la, om alleen maar boxers te vinden, dacht ik.  
Helemaal op de bodem ligt een witte slip.

"Oh my god, Alice?"

"Esme." Is haar antwoord.

_Eh?_

Laat maar.

_Oké, raar kind af en toe die Alice._

Maar wel MIJN raar kind, dus sst.

Daarna was het weer stil in mijn bovenkamer.

Ik haal mijn mobieltje tevoorschijn om te kijken hoe laat het is en schrik me dood.

"ALICE! HET IS AL FUCKING ÉÉN UUR!" schreeuw ik, per ongeluk iets te hard.

"Mens!" sist Alice, maar het is al te laat.

Voetstappen op de trap.

"Hoe laat zou Edward terugkomen?" vraag ik gespannen.

"Rond nu en… nu?" angstig kijkt ze me aan.

Voetstappen op de lange gang.

Alice vergrendelt snel Edward's computer en gebaart dat ik me moet verstoppen.

"Waar?" fluister ik paniekerig.

Ze wijst naar de kast en snel ren ik er naar toe, zelf verdwijnt Alice door de deur, die dicht bij het bureau was.

Ik weet niet hoe ze het voor elkaar heeft gekregen, maar Edward komt even later de kamer in, zonder Alice' betrapt te hebben op de gang.

Dat moet ik haar later echt nog een keer vragen, ze is zo snel als een… als een wat eigenlijk?

_Hou je bek! En wees stil._

Meteen stop ik met denken en heel voorzichtig open ik de deur van de kast een beetje.

Iets wat ik beter niet had kunnen doen, mijn adem stokt als ik Edward in het midden van zijn kamer zie staan.

Hij trekt zijn trui over zijn hoofd in en ik doe mijn best om niet flauw te vallen.

Holy mother of fuck, wat een mooi buikje!

Niet te gespierd, maar ook niet te dun, perfect, zijn armen waren best gespierd en ik kan er alleen maar over dromen hoe die om je heen moeten voelen, zo gespierd, het lijkt me een veilig gevoel.

En dan zijn buik, laten we daar maar niet over praten want dan gaat het niet goed komen met mij.

Ik hou gespannen mijn adem in als Edward naar de kast loopt, gelukkig pakt hij alleen maar een boxer.

_En dat noem je gelukkig?_

Oh fuck.

Ik kijk toe hoe Edward zijn broek uittrekt en op zijn bed gooit, zijn sokken volgen.

Hij staat met z'n lichaam naar de kast toe gericht, waardoor ik voel zicht krijg op zijn gevalletje, al is het wel bedekt met een laagje stof, maar dat maakt niet uit.

Zoals ik het nu zie is het behoorlijk groot, ik slik.

_Hoe zou het voelen als je die in je had? In je mond, of in je grot?_

Praat er maar niet over, anders kom ik acuut klaar.

_Hè bah._

Dat bedoel ik.

Mijn ogen worden groot als Edward zich van de kast wegdraait en z'n boxer uitdoet.

Ik probeer mijn ogen op zijn rug te houden, maar als Edward bukt kunnen mijn ogen nergens anders heen dan naar zijn perfect gevormde kontje.

Oh wat zou ik daar graag m'n tanden in zetten.

_Nooit geweten dat jij van die vieze gedachten had._

Zegt degene die mijn brein bestuurd.

_Ouch._

Hij trekt een blauwe boxer aan en loopt dan naar de computer.

Ik leun naar voren om Edward in beeld te houden.

_Kijk uit, anders val je er misschien nog—_

De kastdeur vliegt open, en mijn gezicht ontmoet de vloer.

_Uit… ik schaam me kapot, ik ben weg, succes ermee._

Dit zal ik onthouden!

Dan bedenk ik me weer in welke positie ik ben en ik weet dat ik het ontzettend verknalt heb.

Ik hoor voetstappen en kijk voorzichtig naar boven, en ontmoet de grote groene kijkers van Edward, die me verbaast aan kijken.

"Bella?"

"Eh, ja dat ben ik," antwoord ik stamelend.

"Shit! Wat doe JIJ hier?"

Ik sta snel op, en ren naar de deur, maar Edward is me voor.

Hij gaat voor de deur staan en kijkt me boos aan.

"Dit mag je allemaal even gaan uitleggen."

Verlegen kijk ik hem aan.

"Nou eh, ik, ik was nieuwsgierig naar je kamer en besloot een kijkje te nemen, maar toen kwam jij eraan en verstopte ik me."

Zelfingenomen kijkt Edward me aan.

"Dus je was nieuwsgierig naar mijn kamer? Dus eigenlijk was je nieuwsgierig naar mij?"

Ik knik gehoorzaam, maar schud dan snel m'n hoofd weer.

"Nou nee, ja, nee, ja, nee, ja."

"Je vind me gewoon leuk, geef maar toe!" arrogant kijkt hij me aan.

Hij heeft het recht niet om arrogant te kijken, motherfucker.

Woede neemt het over van onschuldigheid.

"Nou moet jij eens heel goed gaan luisteren, en niet zo godverdomme arrogant doen! Ik ben hier niet degene die te schijterig is om me recht in m'n gezicht te zeggen dat ie me leuk vindt! Ik ben niet degene die stiekem anonieme briefjes stuurt! Ik ben niet degene die hier net voor lul stond met z'n blote kont! Ik ben hier niet degene die zo verdomd egoïstisch is, me een beetje negeren, asociaal!" schreeuw ik.

Verbouwereerd kijkt hij me aan.

"Maar Bella, zo bedoelde ik het helemaal niet!" wanhopig kijkt hij me aan.

Ik duw hem aan de kant en trek de deur met een ruk open.

"Bella! Luister nou even—"

Ik onderbreek hem door mijn hand op zijn mond te leggen, zijn mond is heerlijk zacht, zijn adem streelt langs mijn hand en ik ril.

Edward kijkt me aan, buigt zich voorover en fluistert in m'n oor: "Ik vind je erg leuk Bella Swan, ook boos, dat is erg… opwindend."

Mijn ogen worden groot, en ik twijfel er niet over.

Ik druk mijn lippen hard op de zijne, meteen voel ik hem reageren en hij slaat zijn armen om mijn middel.

Zijn lippen zijn zacht tegen de mijne.

Mijn armen vinden de weg naar zijn perfecte bronzen haren, en houden zich er stevig aan vast.

Zijn tong likt langs mijn onderlip, vragend om entree, wat ik graag geef.

Zodra onze tongen elkaar raken verlies ik het.

Mijn armen winden zich om zijn hals, en met mijn voet duw ik de deur dicht.

Meteen duwt Edward me krachtig tegen de muur aan, ik sla mijn benen om zijn heupen en druk mezelf naar voren, en druk mijn heupen in de zijne.

Hij kreunt hard en duwt me nog harder tegen de wand aan.

Ik ga met mijn handen over zijn rug, naar beneden, naar zijn kont, weer naar boven, en laat m'n linkerhand op zijn schouder liggen, de andere verstrengel ik in zijn haar.

"Edward…" hijg ik, als we even ademhalen.

Hij kijkt me aan en laat de kracht van zijn groene ogen vol op me werken, zijn ogen zijn net magisch, het kan bijna niet dat ze zo groen zijn.

"Zo mooi…" fluistert hij voordat hij zijn lippen weer op de mijne drukt.

Hij tilt me hoger op en hij loopt ons al zoenend naar zijn bed.

Voorzichtig laat hij me op het bed zakken en buigt over me.

Ik verwijder mijn mond van de zijne om naar adem te happen, Edward's lippen verplaatsen zich van mijn mond naar mijn hals, en naar het erotische plekje achter m'n oor.

Ik druk Edward harder tegen me aan en sla mijn benen om hem heen.

Automatisch duwen mijn heupen zich in de zijne, op zoek naar frictie, verlossing voor de bubbel die zich onderin mijn buik opbouwt.

Edward kreunt weer en duwt zijn heupen hard terug, ik voel zijn erectie tegen de zachte stof van mijn pyjama broek.

"Bella… zo mooi, zo geweldig, oh."

Met mijn handen ga ik opzoek naar zijn rits en net als ik die open wil doen hoor ik geluid achter ons.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY, EINDELIJK!" gilt Alice hyper.

"WHAT THE FUCK ALICE! ROT OP!" schreeuwt Edward woedend.

"Jammerrrr, ik ga niet meer weg, JULLIE ZOENEN, DAT IS IETS GOEDS, EINDELIJK YAAAAY," gilt ze weer.

Ik pak het kussen naast me en smijt het richting Alice.

"GAH! Lekker mis! YEAHYEAHYEAH!" gilt ze nog een keer en dan horen we de deur dichtslaan.

Edward werkt zich op zijn ellebogen en kijkt me indringend aan.

"Bella?"

"Ja, Edward?"

"Wat betekend dit?"

"Zeg jij het maar," opeens verlegen kijk ik weg van zijn ogen.

Hij pakt mijn kin vast en dwingt me hem aan te kijken.

"Bella, ik vind je al eeuwen ontzettend leuk, ik zou graag met je daten," lief kijkt hij me aan, en ik voel dat ik aan het smelten ben.

"Dat zou ik heel graag willen," fluister ik en grijns dan.

Hij plaats een lief kusje op mijn mond.

"Geweldig, morgen, na school, ijssalon, ik wil je graag beter leren kennen mooie Bella…" ik sta met tegenzin op.

Ik loop naar de deur, met Edward achter me aan.

"Tot morgen dan," mompel ik.

Hij grijnst. "Tot morgen schoonheid."

Ik ga op mijn tenen staan en draai mijn hoofd naar de zijne, en geef hem een kus op zijn mond.

Hij slaat zijn armen om me heen, en een onschuldig kusje loopt uit tot een gepassioneerde zoen.

"Edward… ik moet nu echt gaan… slapen, het is al twee uur, welterusten."

"Slaap lekker," hij glimlacht lieflijk en drukt een kus op mijn neus.

Buiten zijn kamer heb ik zin om te gaan schreeuwen, maar ik houd me in.

_Wauw._

Inderdaad heel erg wauw.

_Ik denk dat je heel goed gaat slapen._

Ik denk het ook.

_Tot morgen Bella._

Tot morgen Glinster.

_Edward._

Mooie Edward.

_Wauw.  
_Wauw.

* * *

**A/N; Eindelijk! EINDELIJK, I was dying to write this :D**

**Ik hoop dat ik het goed geschreven heb?**

**Whoaaa, ze hebben gezoeeend. :):)**

**YAAAY, Alice is een ontzettende cockblocker. :( haha, maar Alice is nou eenmaal Alice, en daarom houden we  
toch allemaal van haar? hihi.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**

**ik kan het niet vaak genoeg zeggen, je maakt mij er erg blij mee, :)**

**xoxo**


	9. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Hee lieve mensjes die mijn verhaal lezen,  
ik kom er net achter dat ik al een behoorlijke tijd niet heb upgedate,  
maar ik heb het momenteel erg druk, echt heel erg druk  
en ik ben ziekjes,  
dus ik hoop dat jullie dat begrijpen.

Ik zal volgende week weer updaten :):)

thank you (l)

xTuttie


	10. Een verkouden koe

**A/N: Here I am, once again! Ik was ziek sinds vorige week vrijdag, maar ik voel me alweer beter.  
Omdat ik ziek was en lang niet een nieuw hoofdstuk heb geplaatst is deze langer dan normaal.**

**Ik luister nu Miley Cyrus- Party in the U.S.A.**

**Best leuk liedje, toen ik de video zag dacht ik; HUH? Ze word volwassen, woehoe :D:D**

**en nog minder dan een week en dan komt New Moon uit! Nog meer WOEEEH, YAAAY (l)(l)**

**Enjoy this chapter and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D**

**btw; Bella is anders dan in het boek, ze houd van auto's, snelheid, is niet zo klunzig en veel zelfverzekerder. **

**x**

* * *

Een verkouden koe

**Bella POV**

_Wauw._

Ik word gewekt door Supermassive Blackhole van Muse.

Geschrokken ga ik overeind zitten en druk mijn mobiel uit.

Kut wekker.

_Daarvoor is een wekker toch?_

Waar.

Er wordt op de deur geklopt. "Bella?" klinkt Alice' stem aan de andere kant van de muur.

"Ja?"

"Ik heb hier wat kleding voor je, wil je even open doen, of anders ga ik door de deur heen, en dat is geen grapje."

Ik zucht en sta op. "Ik kom er aan Alice, en twijfelde er niet aan dat het een grapje was, jij door een deur heen? Natuurlijk neem ik dat serieus."

"Ach houd je mond en open die deur," sist ze.

Ik open de deur en daar staat Alice voor me, aangekleed en al helemaal in de make-up.

"Hoe kan het dat jij al zo vroeg helemaal klaar bent?" verbaast bekijk ik haar van top tot teen.

Alice danst langs me heen, de kamer binnen en legt een grote doos op het bed.  
"Bella, Bella, Bella…" zucht ze. "vroeg? Het is al kwart voor zeven hoor, ik weet niet hoe laat jij pas klaar bent?"

"Eh, kwart over zeven?"

"Dat bedoel ik, dat is toch veel en veel te laat?" bozig kijkt ze me aan.

"Oké, als je doet wat ik zeg gaat het allemaal goed komen, Belliegirl," Alice grinnikt en danst dan de kamer weer uit. "Douchen, aankleden, ontbijt, make-up!" roept ze nog vanaf de gang.

Met m'n lamme slaaphoofd slof ik naar de douche, terwijl ik me uitkleed bedenk ik me wat.

Ik heb gisteren met Edward gezoend.  
Ik heb gisteren met Edward gezoend!  
IK HEB GISTEREN MET EDWARD GEZOEND!

Hyperactief en naakt spring ik door de badkamer heen!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Gil ik.

Ik spring onder de douche en die is zo ijskoud dat ik acuut stop met schreeuwen en springen.

Een seconde lang ben ik stil, maar ik wil gillen, dansen, schreeuwen!

_Wie houd je tegen?_

Niemand?

_Nou dan._

", YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

"_Alice!?"_ klinkt het gedempt een paar deuren verder.

"_Ja Emmy?"_ klinkt de zoete stem van Alice.

"_Waarom wil de wekker niet uit?" _

"!" ondertussen blijf ik rustig door gillen.

"_Emmett, dat is geen wekker, dat is—"_

Iemand gooit iets tegen de muur.

"_EMMETT! Die wekker was hartstikke duur!"_ gilt Alice.

"_Ja, nou en? Het wil niet uit, het was gewoon een hele stoute, stomme wekker,"_ zeurt Emmett.

"_Nee idioot, dat was je wekker niet, maar Bella die keihard aan het gillen was." _

"_Oh." _

"_Inderdaad, en ruim alles op en ga je douchen, je STINKT naar ochtend. En trouwens, Esme word echt heel vrolijk als ze erachter komt dat je wekker kapot is! GAH!" _

"_Ja maar Alice, niet vertellen aan mammie, alsjeblieft?" _

"_Hmm, als jij een week lang mijn boeken draagt op school."_

"_Oké allerliefste Alice!" _

Ik doe echt hard mijn best om m'n lach in te houden, maar het gaat nogal moeilijk als je iemand kent die Emmett Cullen heet.

Na de verkoelende douche loop ik vrolijk mijn kamer weer in, ik schrik me helemaal kapot als ik Alice op het bed zie zitten.

"Bella! Hè hè, dat duurde lang, had je niet wat sneller kunnen douchen en wat minder kunnen schreeuwen? We weten allemaal dat je ontzettend blij bent dat ons liefste broertje Edward je heeft gezoend, maar moet het nou weer zo overdreven? Je hebt zelfs Emmett wakker gemaakt binnen een minuut, dat lukt niemand, zelfs de wekker niet, echt heel knap van je, maar dat geschreeuw 's ochtends is toch een beetje storend, dus voortaan wat minder hard? Oh, en anders heb je nog je kussen, daar kun je in schreeuwen, is een heel zacht, dempend kussen, van dons, dus niemand zal er last van hebben, al hoewel, je moet wel uitkijken hoor, want je kunt er zomaar in stikken, dus denk er wel aan om adem te halen, oh en dan nog—"

"Alice. Stop! Ik snap niet dat een mens zoveel kan en wil praten, maar zoals je kunt zien, ik ben naakt en ik wil graag kleren aan, dus mag ik er eventjes bij?"

Alice knippert met haar grote bambi ogen en schuift een klein stukje naar links.

Ik pak het ondergoed dat er ligt en trek het snel aan.

"Oké Bella, het is al zeven uur, dat betekend dat we niet meer zoveel tijd hebben dus slaan we het ontbijt over, eten doe je maar in de auto, want we moeten eerst nog wat make-up op dat bleke gezichtje van je poederen, kleed je snel aan, dan kan ik aan de slag," roerloos staar ik Alice aan, meent ze dit nou serieus? "Nou, waar wacht je nog op? Chop chop!" ze klapt in haar handen en gebaard dat ik me aan moet kleden.

Vijf minuten later zit ik voor een hele grote spiegel in Alice kamer, voor me een berg make-up en Alice en Rosalie achter me.

"Oké, Rosalie, dit is het plan, jij doet haar haren, ik doe de make-up, we hebben geen tijd te verliezen, precies een kwartier, gaat dat lukken Rosalie?"

Rosalie salueert en begint mijn haar te borstelen.

"Roze of rood?" vraagt Alice.

"Rood," antwoord ik.

"Krullen of steil?" vraagt Rose.

"Krullen," antwoord ik.

"Bruin of zwart?" vraagt Alice.

"Zwart."

Goedkeurend knikken ze naar me.

"Goede keuzes, oké, hier gaan we."

Alice brengt een dunne laag foundation aan terwijl Rosalie mijn haar begint te krullen.

Geconcentreerd zijn ze bezig met hun 'werk'.

Ik begin bijna in slaap te vallen, die krultang kriebelt…

Rosalie geeft een ruk aan m'n haar.

"Opletten!"

Ik kijk in de spiegel en zie dat Alice mijn wallen heeft weggewerkt, en mijn ogen omrand heeft met oogpotlood.

"Houd je hoofd stil," gebied Alice.

Ik richt mijn blik op het plafond en wacht geduldig tot ze eindelijk klaar zijn.

Na een tijdje voel ik geen gekriebel in mijn haren, en geen kleine vingertjes op mijn gezicht.

"Klaar!" roept Alice trots.

Ik knipper met mijn ogen en kijk in de spiegel.

"O my…" fluister ik.

Al zeg ik het zelf, ik zie er geweldig uit!

Mijn huid is nog steeds wit, maar niet bleek wit, maar mooi wit, je weet wel, Sneeuwwitje wit!

Mijn ogen lijken wel de ogen van Bambi, ze zijn lichtjes omrand met zwart, en mijn wimpers lijken wel twintig meter lang.

Mijn wangen zijn een beetje roze, door de blush.

Dan focus ik op m'n lippen, die licht rood zijn en erg mooi zijn op mijn witte Sneeuwwitje huid.

"Mijn god, Alice, wat mooi!" Alice springt op en neer.

"Weet ik toch! Is het niet geweldig? Oh kijk wat Rose met je haar heeft gedaan!"

Ik kijk naar mijn haar en verwacht dof, saai bruin haar te zien, maar nee, in plaats daarvan is het glanzend, bruin, en valt het in krullen over mijn schouders.

"OH!" piep ik.

Ik sta op en druk Alice en Rosalie bijna fijn.

"Wauw, ik vind het echt heel mooi, bedankt!"

Alice duwt me weg, verbaast staar ik haar aan.

"Wat is er?" Alice wijst naar de spiegel aan de andere kant van de kamer.

"Heb jij je outfit al eens goed bekeken? Kleding verdient ook aandacht!"

Rose grinnikt en trekt me mee naar de spiegel.

"Nou kijk eens aan Miss Gorgeous!"

Ik bekijk mezelf van top tot teen.

Ik draag een nachtblauwe jurk tot net boven mijn knie, de jurk is getailleerd en zit precies goed.

Omdat de jurk korte mouwen heeft en het is best wel koud buiten, heb ik er een zwart vestje overheen.

Een zwarte dikke maillot verbergt mijn witte benen, ik moet zeggen, erg en erg mooi…

"Oh, Bella, hier, trek deze even aan!"

Alice geeft me een paar zwarte hoge peeptoes, ik leun op Alice en trek de hakken aan terwijl Rosalie een zilveren ketting om me drapeert.

Als ik de hakken aan heb geeft ze me matching oorbellen.

Tevreden bekijken we het resultaat in de spiegel.

"Girls, you did a great job!" lach ik.

Alice en Rosalie kijken me aan met een zelfingenomen glimlach op hun gezicht.

"Oh, Edward gaat dit zo verschrikkelijk hot vinden, dat ie meteen klaarkomt als hij je ziet!" grinnikt Rosalie.

Geschrokken staar ik Rose aan.

"Rose! Doe even normaal, wacht hoe weet je trouwens dat ik met Edward heb gezoend? Waarom ben je eigenlijk zo vroeg hier?" vragend kijk ik haar aan.

"Nou, ten eerste, onze lieve pixie hier heeft me meteen gebeld toen ze zag dat jullie hadden gezoend, en ten tweede, ik ben hier altijd 's ochtends, meestal dan, om Alice te helpen met kleding en make-up, we moeten er elke dag fabulous uit zien natuurlijk!"

Perplex staar ik de twee schoonheden aan.

"Serieus? Alice! Wie heb je nog meer gebeld? Niemand hoop ik toch?" gespannen staar ik haar aan.

Alice wiebelt op haar hakken en kijkt me schaapachtig aan. "Nou… ik heb niemand gebeld, maar zoals ik al zei weet iedereen in dit huis dat je me Edward hebt gezoend, dus... Emmett weet het, oh trouwens, Jasper was hier net en die weet het nu ook, eh, Esme weet het, Carlisle weet het, zelfs de schoonmaakster weet het, maar niemand buiten dit huis behalve… Rosalie en Jasper en de schoonmaakster weet het!"

Met open mond kijk ik naar Alice.

Alice zwaait met haar handen voor mijn ogen. "Ehm, Bella? Hallo?"

"MIJN GOD ALICE! CARLISLE EN ESME WETEN HET?" Paniekerig stamp ik op mijn tien centimeter hoge hakken door de kamer.  
"IK BEDOEL DAT ZIJN DE OUDERS, WAT MOETEN ZE WEL NIET VAN ME DENKEN?"

Opeens voel ik een pijnscheut in mijn gezicht, ik open mijn ogen en zie Rosalie voor me staan. Ik leg mijn hand op m'n wang.

"Au, Rose, waar was dat nou weer voor nodig?" jammer ik.

"Je was aan het trippen, doe even rustig ja! Wat maakt het uit dat Esme en Carlisle het weten? Ze vinden je allebei heel erg aardig, dus waar maak je je druk om?"

Ik haal diep adem en adem weer uit. "Inderdaad, sorry Alice, ik zal me kalm gedragen."

Alice huppelt op me af en druk een kus op m'n pijnlijke wang.

Ze kijkt op haar mobieltje van Prada en slaat haar kleine handje voor haar mond.

"Het is al half acht geweest!" Ongeïnteresseerd kijkt Rosalie naar Alice.

"So what? School begint pas om kwart over acht, dus dan heb je nog drie kwartier, nothing to worry about."

Alice schudt haar hoofd. "Dat weet ik ook wel, ik maak me weer druk om niks, maar ik wil niet dat Bella en Edward elkaar zien, Bella moet namelijk haar tanden nog poetsen." Ongelovig staart Rose haar aan.

"Alice, even serieus? Ze is helemaal tot in de puntjes verzorgd, maar heeft nog niet haar tanden gepoetst? Dat had ik nou niet van je verwacht Ali, blooperrrrrr," grinnikt Rose.

"Ja, ik weet het… vreselijk. Voortaan, eerst tandenpoetsen," stelt Alice vast.

Ik rol met m'n ogen en loop naar de badkamer.

"Hmm, Alice, ik moet je zeggen, deze hakken vallen best wel mee, ze doen niet enorm zeer of zo en ze lopen redelijk stabiel!"

Alice knikt blij, "weet ik, weet ik, zijn ze niet geweldig? Nou schiet eens op, ik wil horen waar jullie vandaag hebben afgesproken!"

Verrast spuug ik de tandpasta uit, op de spiegel.

"He gatver Bella!" Alice kijkt vies naar de spiegel.

"Sorry," mompel ik beschaamd. "maar hoe weet je dat we voor vandaag hebben afgesproken?"

"Jaaaa," Alice wiebelt met haar wenkbrauwen. "ik heb zo m'n bronnen."

"Zeg nou!" roep ik ongeduldig.

"Zeg ik lekker niet, dus blijf nou ma−"

"Edward was vanmorgen aan het schreeuwen; ik heb vandaag een date met Bella! Dus dat zou misschien hebben geholpen?" verteld Rose.

Alice kijkt haar boos aan. "Rose, kon je het weer niet laten? Moest je het weer verpesten?"

Grijnzend denk ik aan Edward, hij schreeuwde dat hij een afspraakje heeft met mij!

_Nou, vuurwerk mensen._

Verpest het nou niet.

_Oké, dan niet. Geen vuurwerk mensen._

Spelbreker.

"Maar waar gaan jullie heen?"

"Nou, hij zei, quote, 'na school, ijssalon, ik wil je graag beter leren kennen mooie Bella…' dus ja…"

"IIIIIIIIIEEHHHHH!" gilt Alice opgewonden, zelfs Rosalie lacht hyperactief mee.

"Dat is zoooo leuk! Dan hebben we de goede outfit uitgekozen Rose, en nu moeten we wel naar school, het is bijna kwart voor."

Als spionnen sluipen we naar de garage, Alice wil perse niet dat Edward me ziet voordat school begint.

"Waarom eigenlijk niet?" fluister ik.

"Dat zul je wel zien, vertrouw me, en nou stil."

Rosalie kijkt voorzichtig om de hoek en als ze ziet dat het veilig is en rent ze de hoek om.

Alice en ik rennen erachter aan.

We zijn bijna bij de garage als we zware voetstappen horen.

"Rosie baby!" klinkt de stem van Emmett.

Geschrokken draait Rosalie zich om, snel gaan Alice en Rosalie voor me staan.

"Emmy!" giechelt Rosalie zenuwachtig.

Hij loopt naar haar toe en slaat zijn armen om haar heen, ik maak me klein, in de hoop dat hij me niet ziet, maar helaas.

"Huh? Wie is dat?" Ik houd mijn gezicht naar beneden.

"Ehm, hi," fluister ik met een hoge stem.

Hij bekijkt me van top tot teen.

"OMYGOD, BELLA BEN JIJ DAT?" Rosalie slaat snel haar hand over zijn mond.

"Emmett, stil!"

Met grote ogen staart hij me aan, voorzichtig haalt Rosalie haar hand weg.

"Jezus Bella, je ziet er echt uit om op te eten, als ik niet met Rose was had ik je meteen−"

"Ja, nou kan die wel weer Emmett," onderbreekt Alice hem.

Rosalie kijkt hem boos aan.

"_Emmett?" _klinkt het uit de gang.

_Edward._

"Shit!" sist Alice.

Ze kijkt om zich heen en trekt me mee naar haar gele Porsche. Ze duwt me voorin en rent naar de bestuurderskant.

Ondertussen rent Rosalie naar haar witte Audi A6 Saloon.

Alice schakelt en we schieten vooruit.

Met hoge snelheid verlaten we het Cullen landgoed.

Rosalie volgt.

Ik kijk achterom en zie Emmett verbouwereerd staan, naast hem staan Jasper en Edward, even perplex.

Alice gaat met bijna tweehonderd kilometer over de verlaten weg.

Ik geniet van de snelheid, hoe sneller, des te beter.

"Oh Alice, ik ben echt jaloers op jullie dure auto's. Jij hebt een Porsche, Rosalie een Audi A6 Saloon, Emmett een Audi A4 Sportback, Edward een Volvo en een BMW M3, Jasper een Range Rover en een Ferrari f430, Carlisle heeft een Porsche Cayenne turbo S, zelfs Esme heeft een Audi Q5, en wat heb ik? Een FIETS!"

Ik sla met m'n hoofd tegen het dashboard.

Alice klopt troostend op m'n rug.

"Ach lieverd, ik snap je verdriet, maar daarom hoef je nog niet emo te doen,"

Ik lach zachtjes en kijk dan zuchtend vooruit.

"Ik wil zó graag een Audi R8… maar ik heb het geld niet, tegen de tijd dat ik het geld wel heb, ben ik negentig en is de Audi R8 antiek."

Alice grinnikt. "Je zult vast snel een auto krijgen, en je mag Jazzy's Range Rover wel lenen voor de tijd dat je geen auto hebt, hij gebruikt toch alleen z'n Ferrari, ik overleg wel met hem oké?" ontsteld kijk ik haar aan.

"Meen je dit nou serieus?" doodserieus kijkt ze me aan.

"Natuurlijk, ik overleg met Jazzy en ik vertel je wanneer je hem kan ophalen,"

Vijf minuutjes later stoppen we voor de school.

Ik kijk op mijn Gucci horloge, cadeau van Alice voor m'n vijftiende verjaardag, en zie dat het acht uur is.

"Zo, nog net genoeg tijd om onze make-up bij te werken," stelt Alice vast.

Ik knik en stap uit de auto, er zijn nog weinig mensen op de parkeerplaats.

Ik zie alleen Angela in haar Peugeot zitten, samen met Rose en Ali lopen we naar haar toe.

"Hee Angie, ga je mee naar de toiletten?" vraagt Alice.

Angela knikt en staat op, ze strijkt haar zwarte rokje glad en loopt mee.

Met z'n vieren staan we even later voor de spiegel.

Rosalie doet wat lipstick op terwijl Alice haar haren aan het restylen is.

Angela borstelt haar donkerbruine glanzende steile coupe.

En ik? Ik werk mijn lippenstift bij.

Angela stopt met borstelen en bekijkt me van top tot teen, wat heeft iedereen toch?

"Bella, je ziet er echt geweldig uit, heb je me nog wat te vertellen?" grijnst Angela.

Ik grijns en vertel haar over Edward.

Enthousiast kijkt ze me aan. "Oh? Echt? Wat leuk Bella!"

Ik knik blij en klap Alice like in m'n handen.

"Wat heb jij zo Rose?" vraagt Angela.

"Wiskunde, en dan biologie," ze zucht en stopt haar roze lippenstift weg.

"Ali?"

"Engels en dan Frans, twee taalvakken achter elkaar, dat is toch dom?"

"Bells?"

"Engels en muziek."

"Oh, echt? Ik ben zo blij, ik was bang dat ik alleen in muziek zou zitten! Ik heb gisteren namelijk gewisseld met l.o."

Ik glimlach naar Angela en bekijk haar eens van top tot teen.

"Angela, jij ziet er trouwens ook super uit! Er iets anders aan je!"

Angela straalt van de aandacht die ze krijgt. "Het is m'n beugel, ik ben beugelloos! Eindelijk!" Meteen duikt Alice er boven op.

"Laat eens zien!" Angela lacht en haar witte beugelloze tanden stralen ons tegemoet.

"Wauw, nu ben je nog mooier!" roept Alice.

"Slijmbal," grinnikt Rose.

Angela is een heel mooi meisje, ze is slank, lichtbruin, met donkerbruine haren en lichtbruine ogen, ze is heel slank en best wel lang, 1.75 als ik het goed heb, ze maakt haar meeste kleding zelf, vandaag heeft ze een zwart wollen rokje aan tot net boven haar knieën, daaronder draagt ze een knalroze legging en zwarte laarzen, boven haar rokje draagt ze een zwart V-hals T-shirt met een zwart vest. Als finishing touch heeft ze een knalroze kralenketting om, die match met haar legging.  
Angela is best wel verlegen bij andere mensen, maar bij ons is ze altijd heel vrolijk en open.

Alice is qua uiterlijk heel anders dan Angela, Angela draagt meer funky kleding terwijl Alice vooral vrouwelijke kleding draagt. Alice is ook heel erg mooi, ze is tenger gebouwd, niet zo lang, hoogstens 1.60, ze is heel blank, met donkerbruin, bijna zwart, kort haar dat altijd alle kanten opsteekt, ze heeft grote donkerblauwe ogen. Haar bovenlichaam is gehuld in een zachtroze blouse, korte mouw, met daaronder een witte taillerok die om haar petite lichaam golft tot halverwege haar heupen, aan haar voeten prijken schattige witte stiletto's met een strikje op de neus. Alice is altijd hyperactief, en als je haar eenmaal als je vriend hebt, is ze er altijd voor je.

En dan heb je Rosalie nog, the Beauty Queen herself. Haar blonde golvende haar reikt tot net onder haar schouders, haar lichtblauwe kijkers staan altijd licht spottend, dat is kenmerkend aan Rosalie, ze is ongeveer net zolang als Angela, maar dan met meer rondingen, daar is Alice altijd jaloers op. Rosalie draagt vaak jurkjes, maar vandaag draagt ze een zwarte spijkerbroek met nauwe pijpen, een donkerblauwe v-hals trui met een ketting die ze van Emmett gekregen heeft, als schoenen heeft ze veel te hoge stiletto's, zwarte, ik snap niet hoe ze er op kan lopen, het is een kunst denk ik. Rosalie is wat nukkiger en heel erg nuchter. Als vriend is ze erg loyaal en ze komt altijd voor je op.  
Je moet geen ruzie met haar krijgen, want dan ben je niet blij.

We kennen elkaar al best lang, Rosalie en Alice waren altijd al goede vrienden, sinds hun geboorte, ik kwam erbij in de brugklas, toen kwam ik bij Alice' in de klas, Angela sinds de tweede klas. Rosalie is een jaar ouder dan Angela, Alice en ik. Rosalie is zeventien en zit in vijfde klas van het Gymnasium, ze mag dan wel blond zijn maar dom is ze absoluut niet, Alice,Angela en ik zitten alle drie in de vierde van het Atheneum, Edward zit in hetzelfde jaar als Rosalie, alleen dan Atheneum, en is ook zeventien. Jasper doet vijf Gymnasium en Emmett vijf Atheneum, we zitten altijd samen in de pauzes en zijn goed bevriend. Emmett en Jasper zijn achttien.

Rosalie en Emmett hebben al drie jaar met elkaar, Jasper en Alice zijn zoals je weet nog maar net bij elkaar en Angela heeft sinds een halfjaar met Eric Yorkie, die zit in vijf Havo en is zeventien jaar.

En ik? Ik ben een loner, was ik tenminste, nu DATE ik met Edward Cullen.

YEAAAH.

O ja, misschien handig om te weten, maar we hebben al ons hele leven ruzie met Jessica Stanley en Lauren Mallory, en Mike begrijpt steeds maar niet dat ik niet in hem geïnteresseerd ben, dus die mogen we ook niet.

De bel gaat en ik ontwaak uit mijn biografie talk.

"Ga je mee Bells?" Alice haakt haar arm door de mijne en we lopen de gang op, voor Alice kluisje staat Emmett te wachten, Alice dumpt haar tas in zijn armen en roept dat hij het naar lokaal 501 moet brengen.

Ik grinnik en samen lopen we naar Engels.

Achter ons lopen Rosalie en Angela.  
We hebben altijd veel bekijks op school, waarschijnlijk omdat ik er drie meisjes lopen die op topmodellen lijken, kom ik er aan en iedereen denkt; o ja, had je haar ook nog, het gewone saaie meisje.

We lopen het klaslokaal in en ploffen achterin neer.

Emmett komt binnen lopen met Alice tas en gooit het neer op haar tafel.

"Dank je Emmett, ik zie je in de pauze," ze staat op, geeft hem een kus en Emmett loopt weg.

"Zo, das gemakkelijk, ik wou dat ik zo'n persoonlijk boek breng hulpje had."

Alice grijnst en kijkt naar Mike Newton, die een paar rijen voor ons zit.

"Dat kan ik wel voor je regelen."

Ik kijk naar waar zij kijkt en schud mijn hoofd.

"Alice, doe normaal, dat was maar een grapje," zuchtend haal ik mijn Hello Kitty etui uit m'n converse schoudertas.

"Jammer," is het enigste wat Alice zegt.

_Pauze, na de eerste twee uur._

Samen met Angela loop ik naar de kantine, we zijn redelijk vroeg, we mochten eerder weg, er is nog niemand in de kantine.

Kletsend lopen we naar onze tafel, rechts achterin de hoek.

Ik heb niet door dat er al iemand zit, plots stoot Angela me aan.

"Hè wat?" sis ik.

Angela knikt naar onze tafel en mijn ogen schieten die kant op, en daar in al zijn schoonheid, zit Edward.

Edward staat op en loopt grijnzend naar me toe.

"Ik ben… even naar het toilet," verteld Angela en weg is ze.

Verlegen wacht ik tot Edward bij me is.

"Bella!" roept zijn fluwelen stem.

"Hee Edward…" fluister ik als hij dichtbij is.

"Ik had gehoopt je vanmorgen nog te zien, maar Alice had je al ontvoerd naar school voordat ik de kans had, je ziet er echt mooi uit Bella…" de laatste zin fluistert hij in mijn oor.

Ik glimlach onzeker naar hem en fluister zachtjes, "dank je."

"Mag ik je zoenen?" vraagt hij opeens.

Geschrokken kijk ik omhoog naar zijn gezicht, boven mij.

Ik grijns. "Altijd Edward, altijd."

Hij buigt zich voorover en het moment voordat zijn lippen de mijne raken sluit hij zijn ogen, ik besluit hetzelfde te doen.

Zijn zachte lippen voelen heerlijk op de mijne. Net als Edward's tong over mijn onderlip heen gaat horen we gekuch achter ons.

Snel haal ik mijn lippen van de zijne en kijk wie ons verstoort heeft.

Emmett, het kan ook niet anders.

"Zo, kunnen we nou gaan eten?" Rosalie rolt met haar ogen en duwt hem richting de tafel.

Jasper grinnikt zachtjes en loopt naar me toe.

"Alice had het erover dat je een auto wilde, je mag mijn Range Rover wel lenen, hier heb je de sleutels en veel plezier ermee," fluistert hij in m'n oor.

Met grote ogen kijk ik hem na.

"Zei hij nou dat ik z'n auto mocht lenen?"

Alice huppelt langs me heen. "Ik zei het je toch Bellie?"

Geamuseerd kijkt Edward me aan. "Zo… even een Range Rover te leen gekregen?"

Ik knik blij en staar naar de sleutels in m'n hand.

"Ik ben zo blij dat ik rijke vrienden heb!" lach ik.

Edward lacht mee. "Ik ben zo blij dat ik een meisje mag daten dat het mooiste en liefste en het beste meisje is."

Ik voel dat ik begin te blozen en verberg mijn gezicht door mijn hoofd op z'n borst te leggen, zijn heerlijke gespierde borst.

"Cliché monster," glimlach ik.

Hij slaat zijn armen om me heen en kust mijn voorhoofd, "maar het is wel waar."

Ik rol met mijn ogen en sla mijn armen om zijn nek.

"Zullen we maar even gaan eten?" fluister ik, in de ban van zijn groene ogen.

"Ik eet jou liever." Mijn ogen worden groot van de dubbele betekenis van zijn woorden.

Hij voelt dat ik verstijf en begint meteen met verontschuldigen.

"NEE! Zo bedoelde ik het niet!"

"Hoe bedoelde je het dan wel?" grinnik ik.

"Nou eh, eh, niet zo!" ik lach en sleur hem mee naar de tafel.

Ik neem nog maar net een hap van m'n broodje smeerkaas als Mike Newton voor m'n neus staat.

"Hé Bella," zegt hij op een sexy toon, dat probeert hij tenminste, het klinkt meer als een koe die verkouden is.

"Eh, hi Mike."

"Zo, ik vroeg me dus af, weet je nu al wat je keus is? Ga je met me mee naar het schoolfeest volgende vrijdag?"

Ik bijt op m'n lip en probeer heel hard om hem niet keihard af te snauwen.

"Trouwens, wat zie je er vandaag ontzettend lekker uit Bella!" ik hoor Edward naast me grommen.

"Eh…"

"Je tieten komen er goed in uit."

"My god…" hoor ik Angela fluisteren.

Edward staat op en gaat voor Mike staan.

Woedend kijkt hij hem aan.

"Jij onderkruipsel," het is waar, Edward is minstens een kop groter dan Mike, "nog één keer zo'n opmerking en jij beland in het ziekenhuis, daar zorg ik persoonlijk voor, en nee ze gaat niet met je mee naar het feest, want ze gaat met mij, ben ik duidelijk?"

Bangig kijkt Mike hem aan. "J-aa, men-ee-e-r," stottert hij.

"Mooi, en nou oprotten."

Mike draait zich om en loopt snel naar zijn loser tafeltje, waar Tyler en de hoeren zitten, je weet wie ik bedoel.

"GAH! Geniaal!" schreeuwt Emmett door de kantine.

We kijken hem eventjes aan en moeten dan allemaal heel hard lachen.

Dit is leven, vrienden, een leuk bijna vriendje die loser Mike vernederd en een broodje smeerkaas.

O ja, en vanmiddag ijs, met Edward.

Gegarandeerd succes.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So? Ik vond het echt een leuk hoofdstuk om te schrijven, I LOVE CARS, maar dat had je wss al door. **

**Yeah, : REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**

**tot de volgende keer :):):)**

**BTW; DIT IS MIJN LANGSTE HOOFDSTUK EVERRRRR. :D:D:D **


	11. Chocolat & Icecream

A/N:

Hmm, ik wil nog iets mededelen.

Wie de leukste review geeft, krijgt een gastrol in mijn verhaal.

Dus vergeet niet te reviewen,(l)

Mensen die een review hebben gegeven, dankjulliewel.  
Echt! Ik word er heeeeel blij van!!

Hugs and kisses.

Btw; wat vonden jullie van New Moon?  
Ik vond het helemaal te gek, alhoewel de muziek een beetje op de achtergrond bleef. :( dat was wel jammer.

No Sound But The Wind- Editors

Heel mooi nummer, elke keer als ik het nummer hoor moet ik bijna huilen, weet niet waarom, gewoon een erg mooi nummer en absoluut de moeite waard om te luisteren.

Vergeet niet een keer mn profiel te checken

hugs an kisses

xTuttie

Ja, daar ben ik weer, ik weet het ik weet het, het is al een tijdje geleden.  
Maar ik heb ook een leven, onee, ik bedoel, ik heb ook HUISWERK. 

_

* * *

_

**Chocolat & Ice cream**

_O ja, en vanmiddag ijs, met Edward._

_Gegarandeerd succes._

**BPOV**

_Alle lessen van meneer Jones vallen uit vanwege ziekte._

"Fijn!" mopper ik als ik het briefje lees.

Heb ik eindelijk een verslag af, is hij er niet, dat schiet op.

Geïrriteerd loop ik naar de aula, op een paar onderbouwers na is het rustig.

Ik loop naar 'onze' tafel en plof neer op een stoel.

_Tussenuur. _

Ja dus?

_Wat ga je doen?_

Mijn wiskunde afmaken, als ik dat niet af heb en die kerel gaat controleren ben ik zó dood.

_Saai._

Jammer dan.

Ik pak mijn wiskunde spullen tevoorschijn en begin zuchtend met het huiswerk waar ik ontzettend op achterloop.

Na ongeveer tien minuutjes of 'intensief' werken hoor ik iemand roepen.

"Hé Bella!"

"Angie!" roep ik blij.

Ik klap mijn boeken dicht en geef Angela een knuffel.

"Ik ben zo blij dat je er bent, ik verveel me echt helemaal kapot, wat doe jij hier?"

Angela haalt haar schouders op. "Naar het toilet, dus niet, ik wilde eigenlijk wat chocola halen, Geschiedenis is zo vreselijk saai, ik heb echt energie nodig," zucht ze.

Ik sta op en samen lopen we naar de automaten.

Angela gooit geld in de automaat en drukt op een paar knopjes.

"Waarom doet dat ding het niet?" boos kijkt ze naar de automaat.  
Ze drukt woest op een paar knopjes.

"KLOTE KUT, die wilde ik helemaal niet!" vol afgrijzen kijkt ze toe hoe een zakje chips naar beneden valt.

"Jezus, doe rustig, sinds wanneer scheld jij zo?" geschokt kijk ik haar aan.

"Sinds ik chocola wil, sorry Bella, ik heb mijn maandelijkse rode stoplicht weer,"

_Aha, dat verandert de zaak._

Vijf minuten later zitten Angela en ik samen aan een tafeltje chocola te delen.

"Oef, dit is zo ongezond…" kreun ik als ik nog een hap neem van het hemelse goedje.

"Weet ik… maar het is zo lekker, hoe kan zoiets lekkers zo ongezond zijn? Dat kan toch niet? Het is gewoon gezond, anders was het niet zo hemels," grinnikt Angela.

Na nog eens tien minuten schrikt Angela op van haar mobiel.

Ze kijkt op haar mobiel en springt meteen op.

"MIJN GOD, ik ben al een kwartier weg, ik moet meteen weer naar de les, tot zo Bella, hou de choco maar!" ze plaatst een kus op mijn wang en sprint dan weg naar haar les.

Ik grinnik en breek weer een stukje chocola af.

"Mag ik ook wat?" fluistert een hemelse stem in mijn oor.

"Edward!" geschrokken spring ik op van de stoel.

Ik draai me om en daar staat Edward te lachen.

"Wat is er zo grappig?" vraag ik verontwaardigd.

"Niets, ik snap alleen niet wat er zo eng is aan mij?"

Ik rol met mijn ogen en stop het stukje chocola in m'n mond.

Zijn wenkbrauwen trekken samen en hij kijkt me gekwetst aan.

"Mag ik alsjeblieft chocola Bellsie?"

Verafschuwt staar ik naar hem.

"WAT zei je?"

"Mag ik alsjeblieft chocola Bellsie?"

Ik neem een stap dichterbij en kijk omhoog, recht in zijn ogen.

"Je mag het als je me nooit meer zo noemt, deal?" Edward knikt gehoorzaam en houdt dan zijn hand op voor de chocola.

Ik grijns en stop het laatste stuk in m'n mond, Edward kijkt me geschokt aan.

"Waarom deed je dat?"

"Omdat je geen 'deal' terug zei, dus ik dacht dat je het niet wilde… maar als je het nog wilt, kom het maar halen," grijns ik en steek mijn tong uit met het stukje chocola.

Edward's ogen vlammen met lust, hij neemt een stap naar voren en crasht zijn mond op de mijne.

_Dat had ik niet verwacht!_

Een seconde lang ben ik zo stil als een standbeeld maar zoen dan terug, zijn tong neemt de chocola mee naar binnen.

Ik kreun en voel Edward's armen om mijn middel en hij duwt me tegen zich aan.

De chocola smelt zachtjes en dat geldt ook voor mij.

Edward onderbreekt de kus en grijnst dan, chocola bedekt zijn tanden.

Ik grijns buig me voorover, met mijn tong lik de chocola van zijn tanden.

"Oh God!" gromt Edward.

"Wat?" onschuldig kijk ik hem aan.

"Dat is zo ontzettend hot!"

Ik lach en plaatst een kus op z'n wang, "Net zoals jij," fluister ik in z'n oor

Hij stopt een lok haar achter mijn oor en gaat zitten, ik ga naast hem zitten en pak m'n wiskunde boeken voor me.

"Oh shit, ik moet ook nog wat dingetjes doen!" roept Edward als hij naar mijn wiskunde boeken kijkt.

Ik kijk kwijlend toe hoe hij zich voorover buigt om zijn tas te pakken, door zijn shirt zie ik zijn buikspieren bewegen, en als hij de tas oppakt spannen zijn perfecte armen zich aan waardoor ik het liefst op z'n armen wil kauwen.

Hij kijkt plotseling omhoog en ziet me staren.

Shit.

Hij grijnst lief en legt zijn spullen op tafel.

_We will survive._

_Na school_

Ik doe net mijn kluisje dicht, draai me om en schrik me helemaal kapot.

"Alice! Wil je me dood hebben?" ze schudt haar hoofd en sleept me mee naar de toiletten.

Geschrokken kijken een paar onderbouwers op als we binnen komen, Alice kijkt ze boos aan.

"Ga weg onderkruipsels, chop chop!" sist ze.

De meisjes kijken haar bang aan op één na.

"Wij zijn heus niet bang voor je," zegt ze dapper, arm kind, ze weet niet tegen wie ze het heeft.

Alice grijnst gemeen en antwoord "nou meisje, misschien niet voor mij, maar wel voor haar," en ze wijst achter me, ik draai me om en daar staat Rose.

Rose kijkt ze verveeld en boos aan.

Het dappere meisje slikt maar blijft staan.

"Ga weg of ik zeg dat je mascara van de Zeeman hebt," grijnst Rose gemeen.

"I-ik ben al w-e-eg," piept het meisje en ze rent de wc uit.

Ik kijk bang naar Rose.

"Je bent eng."

"Weet ik toch?" grinnikt ze.

"Nou, schiet op en trek dit aan!" Alice duwt me een plastic tas van Gucci of zo in m'n handen en duwt me een toilet in.

Ik haal m'n schouders op en kleed me om.

Een paar minuten later stap ik uit het toilet en Alice en Rosalie bekijken me van top tot teen.

"Hot!" stelt Rose vast.

Alice knikt en wijst naar m'n voeten. "Die mooie voetjes van je moeten mooie schoentjes aan hebben," en ze geeft me twee paar ontzettend te mooie schoenen aan.

"Wauw, die zijn echt mooi!"

Ik bewonder mijn outfit (**A/N:Zie mijn profiel voor de outfit)** in de spiegel en grijns als Alice een muts op m'n hoofd zet en een zwarte lak tas om m'n arm schuift.

"Thanks."

"Geen probleem, en nu ijs eten met meneer de Geweldige!" ze lacht en duwt me het toilet weer uit.

Ik loop door de gang, naar de uitgang, als ik achter me geschreeuw hoor.

"BELLA! STOP!" Alice.

Ik draai me om en daar komt Alice aangerent, in haar handen heeft ze een lange, zwarte trenchcoat.

"Ik was je jas vergeten, het regent echt te hard buiten, dus lijkt het me verstandig om dit pareltje even aan te trekken," verteld ze in een adem.

"Oh, dank je Ali, waarom regent het in de zomer?" vraag ik me af.

Alice rolt met haar ogen en antwoordt. "Duh, we wonen in Forks weet je wel?"

Plotseling besef ik me iets, als het regent kunnen we ook geen ijs eten…

"Natuurlijk wel stommerd!" roept Alice naast me.

Verbaast kijk ik haar aan. "Zei ik dat hardop?"

Ze knikt en rolt weer met haar ogen. "Lieve schat, we hebben het wel over een super deluxe ijswinkel, je weet wel, eentje die ook binnen tafeltjes heeft?" Alice grijnst en duwt me de deur uit nadat ik de jas heb aangetrokken.  
Serieus? Wat is er met Alice en iemand een deur uit duwen?

Ik sla de trenchcoat om me heen en ren naar de ijssalon.

Het is een schattig klein winkeltje, buiten staan een paar verregende tafeltjes, de gevel is framboos roze geschilderd.  
Snel stap ik naar binnen.

Ik kijk om me heen en paniek als ik Edward nergens zie.

Wat als hij niet komt?  
Wat als hij zich heeft bedacht?

_Rustig, rustig.  
Zo is hij niet. _

"Bella…" fluistert een stem in mijn oor.

"Edward! Waarom doe je dat nou elke keer?" ik draai me om en geef hem een verlegen kus.

"Omdat ik dat leuk vind, mag ik…" hij trekt mijn jas zachtjes van me af.

"Dank je, van wie heb je die manieren geleerd?" vraag ik verbaasd.

"Van Esme natuurlijk," ja, natuurlijk, duh.

"Zo waar wil je gaan zitten?" vraag ik.

Edward kijkt me aan en glimlacht en gebaard naar een tafeltje voor het raam.  
Ik wil er naar toe lopen, maar voel dat mijn hand wordt vast gepakt.

Edward draait me om en windt zijn armen om mijn middel.

"Eerst moet ik dit nog even doen," mompelt hij en kust me liefdevol op mijn lippen.

Ik voel de warmte naar mijn wangen stijgen. "Oh."

Hij strijkt met zijn vinger langs mijn gezicht en begeleidt ons naar het tafeltje.

"Wat willen jullie hebben?" vraagt de ober.

Het is jongen van ongeveer onze leeftijd, hij heeft donkerblond vettig haar en kleine blauwe oogjes.

Als ik naar Edward kijk zie ik hem boos naar de ober staren.

"Edward?" vraag ik verwonderd.

-----

**EPOV**

Ik kan het niet geloven! Waarom zit die gast zo naar _mijn _Bella te kijken?

Ik weet dat ze mooi, nee niet mooi, goddelijk is, maar dan hoeft hij nog niet zo te kijken, wat een vieze kloot viool.

"Edward?" vraagt Bella.

Ik kijk snel naar Bella.

"Is er wat?" vraagt ze bezorgd.

"Niks," zucht ik.

De ober staat nog steeds bij ons tafeltje.

"Doe maar spaghetti ijs, met twee lepels graag," grijns ik gemeen.

De jongen kijkt boos naar mij, maar richt dan zijn aandacht weer op Bella.

"Verder nog iets?" vraagt hij en hij laat zijn ogen lustvol over Bella's lichaam glijden.

"Ehm, nee bedankt… Mike," zegt ze en leest zijn naam voor van z'n opgespelde naamkaartje.

"Echt niet? Want ik kan je heel veel lekkers geven…" fluistert hij zogenaamd sexy.

"Ze zei toch dat ze verder niks wilde. Schiet op, ik wil het ijs," snauw ik boos naar hem.

Bella kijkt me verliefd aan, what the fuck?

----

**BPOV**

Oh my God, jaloerse Edward is zo lekker, it's a big turn-on.

Edward staart me verward aan. "Wat is er?"

Ik grijns verleidelijk en buig me voorover om hem te zoenen.  
Mijn tong likt zijn onderlip en net als we de kus willen verdiepen horen we een schrille gil van een jongetje.

"Iewwww, mama moet je kijken! Zoenende mensen!" Edward lacht tegen mijn mond aan en kijkt het, mollige, jongetje aan.

"Als je zo oud bent als ik, dan vind je dit alleen maar erg leuk," grijnst hij.

Het jongetje staart Edward aan en schud dan z'n hoofd. "Echt niet? Wat is er nou zo leuk aan om je tong in iemands keel te steken? Geef mij maar mijn Lego!" roept de jongen bijdehand en rent dan weg met z'n moeder.

Ik probeer m'n lach te onderdrukken, maar het wil niet echt lukken.

Even later wordt ons ijs geserveerd, het ziet er verrukkelijk uit. **(A/N: Zie profielpagina voor plaatje) **

Ik lepel er wat ijs uit en kreun van genot, mijn ogen sluitend, wat is dit ijs lekker.

Als ik mijn ogen weer open zie ik Edward verstijft tegenover me zitten.

"Bella, wil je dat niet meer doen?"

Verbaast kijk ik hem aan. "Hoezo?"

"Je weet echt niet welk effect je op mij hebt hè? Als je zo blijft door gaan weet ik niet of ik me wel kan inhouden, misschien neem ik je dan wel op deze tafel, en dat lijkt me niet zo'n goed idee…" mompelt hij.

Mijn adem stokt in m'n keel, Jezus Christus God alle zielen.

Het is elf uur 's avonds, ik lig in m'n bed.

Het was echt een hele leuke middag, Edward Cullen is echt perfect.

Het ijs was heerlijk, natuurlijk deden we het kleffe voeren.

Hij gaf mij een hapje, ik hem.

_Het was echt lief toen er wat ijs van z'n kin droop, hihi._

Ja… bij de meeste mensen is dat vies, maar bij hem is het gewoon schattig.

Ik schrik van het geluid van m'n mobieltje.

_Belle Bella,  
Ik heb me erg vermaakt, ik hoop dat we snel weer zoiets gaan doen.  
Ik vind je echt leuk, en dat wordt alleen maar meer  
Slaap lekker __  
x E._

Ik zucht en sluit tevreden mijn ogen.

* * *

**(l) ze zijn echt hot, maar ook überschattig :)'**

**don't forget; REVIEW, :D**

**oja, en bedankt voor het lezen van dit hoofdstuk. **

**x bearhug from Emmett and me gah :D**


	12. Liefde voor Melk

A/N: Hallo lieve mensen :D

**Ja, het is al weer een tijdje geleden, maar ja, here I am with a new chapter. :)**

**Hoe was jullie kerst?**

**Hoe IS jullie vakantie? ^^**

**Dit is de laatste kans voor de gastrol, het volgende hoofdstuk zal de winnaar bevatten! ^^**

**Ik heb al hele lieve en leuke reviews binnen gekregen, daar werd ik heeulll vrolijk van :D:D**

**in ieder geval; enjoy.**

**Owl City - Fireflies**

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own Twilight, if I would, it would be a lot sexier. ^^**

**But Stephenie Meyer is the genius, I am not.**

* * *

Liefde voor Melk

**BPOV**

_Ik zucht en sluit tevreden mijn ogen._

'_Oh, Bella, ik hou zo ontzettend veel van je," fluistert Edward in mijn oor._

_Ik giechel als een schoolmeisje en kus hem zachtjes op z'n mond._

"_En ik nog veel meer van jou…" antwoord ik._

_Edward glimlacht zijn betoverende glimlach en slaat zijn armen om mij heen. _

_Zijn lippen zijn een paar centimeter verwijderd van de mijne, nog een stukje en dan…_

"Bella!" geklop op de deur.

Chagrijnig open ik mijn ene oog.

Reality calls.

"BELLA!" nog harder geklop.

"Wat?" roep ik, nou ja, fluister ik met 'n schorre stem.

"Ik ben het Alice, en als je nu niet open doet, dan sta ik niet in voor mezelf."

Ik rol met m'n ogen en struikel het bed uit.

"Één…"

Ik val over m'n konijnensloffen en beland met een bonk op het donkere hout.

"Twee…"

Snel raap ik mezelf op, open het slot en open de deur.

"Drie!" Alice staat met haar voet in de lucht.

"Wat in GODSNAAM, was je van plan te doen?"

"Nou, eerst wilde ik een steen door je raam gooien, maar ik toen dacht ik, laat ik gewoon een steen door de deur gooien, maar toen kon ik geen stenen vinden, dus toen dacht ik, laat ik water op Bella gooien, maar toen kwam ik erachter dat dat helemaal niet kon, omdat je deur op slot was en toen besloot ik mijn ninja kunsten uit te oefenen op jouw deur… maar toen deed je open en was alles verpest. Bedankt Bella."

Verbijsterd staar ik haar aan, mijn mond open, mijn ogen zo groot als een thee kopjes.

"Ieeeeuuwww, Bella, je stinkt uit je mond. Chop chop, tanden poetsen, dan leg ik je kleding alvast klaar," verteld Alice me terwijl ze mijn mond met afschuw dicht doet.

Als Alice haar hand weghaalt blaas ik expres mijn verrotte vislucht adem in haar gezicht.

Ze kijkt alsof ze een lijk heeft geroken, "Bella, mijn god, wat heb jij gisteren gegeten? Een dode mus?"

Ik rol lachend m'n ogen en loop naar de badkamer.

* * *

**EPOV**

"_Oh mijn god…" klinkt Emmett's stem in de verte._

"_Oké… of we kunnen hem hier zoooo hard mee pesten, of we zeggen hier niets meer over," zegt Jasper. _

"_Euhm, laten we dat tweede maar doen, want dit is echt heel beschamend. Gatver." _

"_Uhuh… bah." _

Ik knipper met mijn ogen en grom, wie maakt mij wakker?

Ik wil slapen en verder dromen over mijn lekkere Bella.

"Oh KUT, hij wordt wakker, wegwezen!" fluister-schreeuwt Emmett.

"Praat niet zo hard idioot!" sist Jasper.

Ik open mijn ogen en zie Jasper en Emmett de deur openen.

"Te laat!" roep ik.

Betrapt draaien Jasper en Emmett zich om.

"Euhm… Edward, ik denk dat je je lakens moet verschonen," fluistert Jasper.

Emmett knikt enthousiast mee.

"We doen net alsof dit nooit gebeurd is oké? Wij gaan nu," Jasper en Emmett draaien zich om en lopen mijn kamer uit.

Verbaast voel ik onder mijn dekens en krijg bijna de hik van de schrik.

Nat, sappig spul, ik stop mijn hoofd onder de dekens en zie het wittige spul langs mijn dekbed glijden.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"krijs ik.

Ik heb gewoon een natte droom gehad over Bella! O mijn god, ik schaam me kapot.

Snel spring ik uit bed en haal de lakens eraf, daarna neem ik snel een douche en loop met een rood hoofd naar beneden, hopend dat Emmett en Jasper al weg zijn…

* * *

**BPOV**

"Bella! Ik heb de perfecte outfit voor vandaag! Stoer, niet té stoer, maar toch ook vrouwelijk en sexy!" gilt Alice opgewonden als ik de badkamer uit kom.

Alice wijst naar m'n bed.

"Wacht, ik zal jullie even voorstellen!" grinnikt Alice en ze huppelt naar het bed toe, "Bella, dit is Miss Hot, Miss Hot, dit is Bella, de mooie vrouw die vandaag de eer heeft om u te dragen."

Ik grijns naar Miss Hot, en pak de zwarte jeans op.

"Trek snel alles aan, dan kunnen we verder," roept Alice terwijl ze blij aan het klappen is.

Ik grijns en terwijl Alice aan het babbelen is over Jasper en hoe geweldig hij wel niet is, kleed ik me om.

"Tada!" roep ik als ik me omdraai naar Alice. **(A/N: op m'n profiel staat een link voor de outfit.)**

Alice staart me aan alsof ik dood ben, langzaam verschijnt er een glimlach op haar gezicht.  
"O MIJN GOD BELLA, JE ZIET ER ZO GEWELDIG UIT! IEEEEH, WACHT IK HAAL EEN SPIEGEL!" schreeuwt Alice en weg is ze.

Even later komt ze terug met een grote spiegel die nog groter is dan zijzelf.

"Kijk!" roept ze als ze de spiegel tegen de muur heeft gezet.

Ik kijk braaf in de spiegel en begin te grijnzen.

Ik heb een groot zwart T-shirt aan met studs aan de bovenkant, daaronder draag ik een zwart T-shirt met lange mouwen.

Mijn benen zijn gehuld in een zwarte skinny jeans die perfect mijn benen knuffelen, maar het mooiste van allemaal zijn de schoenen.

Oh, ik ben verliefd.

De schoenen zijn enkellaarsjes met studs aan de bovenkant, de laarsjes zelf zijn zwart met een tien centimeter hak schat ik.

"Sta stil," commandeert Alice.

Ze gaat op haar tenen staan om bij mijn oren te kunnen, ik kijk in de spiegel en zie dat ik sterren als oorbellen heb, dan schuift Alice armbanden om me heen en bekijkt me met een tevreden glimlach.

"Zo, klaar…" hoopvol kijk ik haar aan, "… met de outfit, kom op, naar de make-up, je dacht toch niet serieus dat ik je zo zou laten gaan? Je haar lijkt net een vogelnest! Tss, wat denk je wel niet van mij!"

Alice duwt me de gang op en samen lopen we naar haar kamer.

Eenmaal in haar roze/paarse kamer trekt ze me mee naar haar immense spiegel.

"Oké…" mompelt ze terwijl ze haar stijltang en borstels pakt. **(A/N: zie profiel voor het kapsel!)**

Ik slik en sluit m'n ogen.

* * *

**EPOV**

Godzijdank was er niemand beneden.

Ik zit aan tafel mijn ontbijt naar binnen te werken, Kellog's Loops, heerlijk.

Ik pak een vol pak melk en zuchtend giet ik nog wat in het kommetje met Kelllog's.

"Bella, we moeten zo nog even langs Jazzy rijden!" roept Alice vrolijk, dat kind is altijd vrolijk, waar haalt ze de energie vandaan?

"Hmm… waarom dan?" mijn hart begint harder te kloppen bij het horen van Bella's stem.

Een zwart enkellaarsje verschijnt, vol verwachting klopt mijn hart op de hele verschijning van het voorbeeld van perfectie.

Mijn ogen vallen bijna uit m'n kassen als Bella in beeld komt, lachend kijkt ze Alice aan, haar slanke benen dragen haar voort, naar mij toe, haar mooie hoofdje draait zich mijn kant op, haar geweldige bruine ogen komen in contact met de mijne, ook al zou de wereld nu vergaan, ik zou het niet gemerkt hebben.

Alice's schaterende lach haalt me weer naar de werkelijkheid.

Bella slaat haar hand voor haar mond om het lachen te verbergen, haar ogen kijken naar iets naast mij.

Snel kijk ik naar beneden en zie dat ik het pak melk nog in m'n hand heb, een bijna leeg pak wel te verstaan.

"Shit! Shit! Kut!" roep ik terwijl ik het melkpak de prullenbak ingooi.

"Ik help wel even mee," roept Bella terwijl ze een doekje pakt.

Ik pak nog wat vocht absorberende doekjes uit het keukenkastje, ja ik weet wat dat zijn, vocht absorberende doekjes, dat krijg je als je moeder Esme heet.

Bella bukt en ik krijg een goed zicht op haar achterste, haar perfect gevormde achterste, oh, wat wil ik daar graag m'n handen op leggen en…  
Ik voel mijn kleine Eddie iets groter worden.

_CONCENTRATIE EDWARD._

Ik schud mijn hoofd en probeer de rotzooi een beetje op te ruimen, ik draai me om als ik nog steeds gelach hoor.

Daar staat Alice, in de deuropening, met haar handen op haar buik, keihard te lachen.

Ik wil net wat zeggen als een zuivere stem me onderbreekt, "Alice, help even mee! Dit is niet om te lachen!" sist Bella.

Alice schud haar hoofd en wijst naar me.

"Echt wel! Dit is zo grappig!" zegt ze terwijl ze blijft lachen.

Ik kijk naar Bella en zie dat ze haar lippen op elkaar perst om niet te lachen.

Mijn ogen gaan heen en weer tussen Alice en Bella, bij Alice stromen de tranen over haar wangen en door het lachen zit ze nu op haar hurken, haar handen op haar buik.

Bella's lichaam schudt en het doekje dat ze in haar handen had ligt nu zielig in een plas met melk.

Ik voel een lach naar boven borrelen, en ik ben niet in staat om het tegen te houden.

"Huh… HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" schreeuw ik van het lachen, terwijl ik omval, recht in de melk.

Alice en Bella kijken me geschrokken aan.

* * *

**EmmetPOV (hihi)**

Zo, Rosie kan er wat van zo vroeg 's ochtends.

Fluiten loop ik het huis binnen.

Mijn maag knort van die intensieve beweging die ik net gehad heb.

"!" ik stop meteen met lopen en frons.

Wie de fuck maakt zulke belachelijke geluiden?

Ik open de keukendeur en struikel bijna over mijn kleine pixie zusje.

Alice ligt op de grond, met haar vuist bonkt ze op de tegels en tranen stromen langs haar wangen naar beneden.

Dan vliegen mijn ogen naar Bella, die zich vasthoudt aan het aanrecht, haar lichaam schokt van het lachen, ze heeft haar ogen bijna dicht en haar wagen zijn vuurrood.

Ik kijk naar beneden en zie Edward in een plas met melk liggen? Ja dus, hij ligt in een plas met melk, op z'n rug, zijn voeten trappelen wild in de lucht terwijl hij hard, heel hard lacht, hij was dus degene die dat idiote geluid maakte.

"Euhm… hallo?"

Geen reactie.

"Hallo?!"

Nog steeds geen reactie.

"HALLO!!!!" schreeuw ik op mijn hardst, heel hard dus.

Geschrokken kijken de drie idioten op en beginnen nog harder te lachen.

What the fuck?

"Emmett… je hebt… wit spul… op je broek… HAHA, zitten…" roept Edward.

Ik kijk snel naar beneden en zie dat Rose en ik niet zo goed hebben opgeruimd, shit.

Ik voel mijn wangen rood worden, en snel maak ik dat ik weg kom.

Dit is zo beschamend!

**

* * *

**

BPOV

"Au… mijn buik doet zeer," zeurt Alice.

"De mijne ook!" grinnik ik.

"Euhm, ik wil niet vervelend zijn maar het is al acht uur," zegt Edward terwijl hij op z'n horloge kijkt.

"Oh, FUCK!" gilt Alice.

Huh, ze scheld nooit.

"We moeten nog naar Jasper, schiet op!" roept ze terwijl ze naar haar gele Porsche sprint, op haar vijftien centimeter stilleto's, Jezus.

Ik ren/loop haar achterna en doe vooral m'n best om niet op m'n bek te gaan.

* * *

Alice stopt bij de Ferrari van Jasper, die halverwege de oprit staat.

Jasper komt er net aan, Alice vliegt de auto uit en rent naar Jasper.

Ze gaat op haar tenen staan en fluistert wat in z'n oor.

Jasper grijnst en rent naar de garage.

"Bella? Je moet even met Jasper meelopen," roept Alice enthousiast terwijl ze me de auto uittrekt.

Ik loop snel Jasper achterna, de garage in.

Daar staat Jasper, naast z'n zwarte Range Rover.

Hij heeft iets glimmend in z'n hand, "vang," roept Jazz.

Met gemakt vang ik de sleutels.

"Zo, ik hoop dat het je bevalt, je mag deze grote lieverd lenen zolang je wilt," grijnst Jasper als hij mijn verbaasde gezicht ziet.

"Oh, DANKJE DANKJE DANKJE!" gil ik blij.

Ik ren op Jasper af en geef hem een beren knuffel.

Hij slaat lachend zijn armen om me heen.

"Nou… ik wil ook een knuffel…"

Ik maakt me los van Jasper en draai me om.

"Edward!" ik grijns en ren op hem af.

Hij wikkelt zijn lange armen om me heen.

Ik kijk omhoog, recht in zijn groene juweeltjes.

_Ik wil hem zoenen._

Ik ook Glinster.

Maar Edward is me voor, zijn voorhoofd raakt de mijne, dan sluiten zijn warme lippen zich om de mijne.

Het is alsof ik in vuur en vlam sta.

Edward, Edward, Edward, dat is het enigste wat mijn brein kan denken.

"Ahum…" kucht Jasper.

Met moeite maak ik me los van Edward en loop naar de Range Rover, ik leg mijn hoofd op de motorkap en kus de zwarte lak.

"Range, ik hou van jou," zucht ik en kus mijn schatje nog een keer.

Ik hoor gelach achter me.

Ik kijk om en zie mijn dierbaren staan, Emmett en Rosalie, Emmett heeft z'n hand op Rose' kont, Rosalie heeft haar arm om zijn middel, Alice en Jasper, ze houden elkaars hand vast, en naast Alice staat mijn God, Edward.

Ze zien er allemaal zo blij en gelukkig uit.

_Maar ze zijn vast niet zo gelukkig als wij._

Ik denk het ook niet en zucht tevreden…

* * *

**A/N: en? What do you think?  
laat het me weten, door te reviewen :D**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**

**Alvast bedankt (l)**

**en nog een geweldige vakantie :D**

**&... A HAPPY NEW YEAR.**

**Ik hoop dat 2010 een geweldig jaar wordt, voor jullie allemaal :):)**

**xxxx Tuttie**


	13. Gastrol & Authors Shit

Hee lieve mensen die alle geduld van de wereld hebben omdat ze nog steeds niet flippen over mijn update die er dus niet is.  
HIHI! Sorry.  
I'm cutting the crap.

Ik wilde het even hebben over de gastrol, ik kon niet kiezen dus uiteindelijk heb ik er maar **drie **gastrollen van gemaakt :D.  
Maar allereerst wil ik iedereen bedanken die een review heeft gegeven op mijn verhaal, daar ben ik jullie ontzettend dankbaar voor!  
Écht, het liefst zou ik jullie allemaal een gastrol geven, maar dat gaat jammer genoeg niet, dus hier zijn de drie die ik het allerallerleukst vond,  
en de rest is ook allerallerleukst, maarja, MENSEN MOETEN KEUZES MAKEN *xTuttie gaat huilen*

Nou ja, hier komen ze dus:

- **Cssst**, oftewel Charissa! You rock girl!

- and of course, die idiote tweeling **Sam&Isabel** , ik lag helemaal dubbel om jullie gekheid!

- last but not least... *tromgeroffel* **Elfje001 **omdat haar review van chapter 12 geniaal is!

En de rest... jullie zijn allemaal echt te gek!

I HEART YOU GUYS.

Maarem, ik heb nog even een andere mededeling...

ik update iig niet tot volgende week woensdag, ik heb namelijk tentamens...

10 proefwerken in 5 dagen, zijn die mensen GEK GESTOORD IDIOOT?

Bah, sorry, maar het is niet anders. :(

Nog 1 x : I HEART ALL MY REVIEWERS.

JULLIE ZIJN ALLEMAAL TOTALLY AWESOME AND SH*T! YAAAY!

**xTuttie**


	14. Onderdrukte Gevoelens

**A/N: HELLO, ONCE AGAIN! My fellow readers.**

**hihi, oh god, het is echt al veel te lang geleden dat ik een nieuw hoofdstuk heb geplaatst.  
Sorry sorry sorry. **

**Nou ja, in ieder geval hier heb je een nieuw hoofdstuk, mét onze nieuwe personages.**

**vertel me wat je van ze vind, of ik ze moet houden etc etc.**

**30 seconds to mars- hurricane.**

**ZOOOOON MOOI LIEDJE (l)**

**xxxx tuttie**

* * *

**Onderdrukte Gevoelens**

_Maar ze zijn vast niet zo gelukkig als wij._

Ik denk het ook niet en zucht tevreden…

* * *

**Jules POV (OMYGAY I KNOW :D !) **

"Houd nou eens op! We zijn er bijna en ik heb geen zin in een gevecht op de achterbank, begrepen?"

Isabel en Sam rollen tegelijk hun ogen en kijken chagrijnig uit het raam.

Ik zit voorin naast Charissa, de oudste van ons vier, geïrriteerd kijkt ze naar de weg.

Ik zucht en zet de muziek wat harder.

Nog even en dan zijn we in dat regenachtige Forks, op weg naar Sue Wolfe, onze biologische moeder…

* * *

**BPOV**

In mijn mooie Range Rover scheur ik over de wegen, naar Seattle-Tacoma International Airport.

Charlie's vliegtuig land over een halfuur, ik ben zo blij dat alles weer goed met hem gaat.

Hij heeft zes dagen in het ziekenhuis gelegen, en nu komt hij eindelijk weer naar huis.

Ik heb hem gemist, ook al waren het maar zes dagen, het was heel gezellig bij de Cullens, maar toch…

Ik druk het gaspedaal nog een beetje verder en zie dat ik ondertussen 140 rijd, heerlijk.

* * *

"CHARLIE!" schreeuw ik als ik hem zie in de grote mensenmassa.

Ik ren op hem af en knijp hem bijna fijn.

"Au! Bells, je bent op dit moment wat sterker dan ik," grijnst Charlie, zijn donkere ogen glinsteren.

Ik frons, ik sterker dan Charlie, dat is raar.

"Ik heb je gemist," fluister ik terwijl ik naar m'n voeten kijk.

Opeens voel 'k een arm om me heen.

"Ik jou ook mijn Bells," fluistert hij in m'n oor en geeft een kus op m'n wang.

Een traan rolt over m'n wang.

Wat hou ik toch van hem.

"Kom, we gaan naar huis," fluister ik en ondersteun hem naar de auto.

* * *

**Sue Wolfe POV**

"O mijn god, Charissa smst me net, ze zijn er over een kwartier, ik ben zo zenuwachtig!" ik bijt op m'n nagels en ijsbeer door de kamer.

"Doe rustig Sue, waar ben je bang voor?" vraagt Jared.

Ik haal m'n schouders op, "misschien vinden ze me wel vreselijk, haten ze me!" paniek slaat weer toe.

Paul duwt me op de bank en gaat tegenover me zitten. "Sue, je bent een fantastisch mens, je bent hip, voor iemand van 38 dan, en ze mogen je heus wel, heb een beetje vertrouwen in jezelf," verteld Paul.

"Wauw, Paul, ben je psychiater of zo?" grinnikt Seth, die in de hoek van de kamer staat.

Paul gromt naar hem en ik sla hem op z'n hoofd.

"Geen gegrom in mijn huis, hup, naar buiten!"

Paul springt grijnzend op en rent het huis op, Jared volgt hem.

"Dan ga ik ook maar eens, word niet gek in die tien minuten Sue, ik ben benieuwd hoe je dochters eruit zien, misschien zit er nog wel een leuke bij voor mij!" zegt hij en wiebelt met z'n wenkbrauwen.

Ik grom en maak aanstalten om op te staan.

"Ik ben al weg!" roept hij en sprint het huis uit.

Ik zucht en plof weer terug in de bank.

Geklop op de deur, Jacob's hoofd verschijnt bij de deur.

"Hee Sue, ik wilde even zeggen dat Leah en ik net de bedden hebben opgemaakt, oké?"

Ik knik en glimlach naar hem, die Jacob toch, iedereen dacht dat Leah en hij elkaar haatten, dus niet, het bleek dat ze al drie maanden in het geheim samen iets hadden.

Had ik maar een geheime liefde…  
Die had ik ook, vroeger, door die geheime liefde heb ik nu vier prachtige dochters, die ik zes jaar niet heb gezien.

Buiten klinkt een claxon.

O God, ik hoop dat ze me niet haten, ik slik en loop naar buiten.

* * *

**EPOV**

"_Ik ben nu thuis bij Charlie, en ik denk dat ik ook thuis blijf, om voor hem te zorgen, snap je?" _

Ik staar naar het plafond en ontdek dat er een minuscuul spinnetje zit.

"Ja, dat snap ik, maar wel jammer, kan ik anders niet bij je langskomen?" ik ga rechtop zitten en wacht gespannen haar antwoord af.

"_Is goed, maar ben je al klaar om voorgesteld te worden aan Charlie als… als wat eigenlijk?" _

Goede vraag, als wat eigenlijk?

Vriendje? Minnaar, vriend?

"Doe maar als vriend, een hele goede vriend," helaas, ik zou graag haar vriendje willen zijn, ik wil dat zij de mijne is.

"_Oh… oké, tot zo dan." _Oh shit, zo bedoelde ik dat niet!

Ik wil nog wat terug zeggen, maar de lijn is al dood.

Fijn, goed zo Edward.

* * *

**Charissa POV (OMIEGODDIE :D) **

"Nog tien minuutjes," roep ik.

Isabel en Sam beginnen al aardig hyper te worden.

"Oh mijn god, nog tien minuutjes en dan…" roept Sam opgewonden.

"en dan zien we onze mama weer!" voegt Isabel toe.

"Ik ben eigenlijk best wel zenuwachtig…" fluistert Jules zachtjes, zo zacht dat alleen ik het kan horen.

"Ik ook Jules, maar ze is echt heel aardig, tenminste dat is wat ik me nog kan herinneren."

Jules glimlacht en kijkt weer naar buiten.

Sue Wolfe is onze biologische moeder, we hebben haar al zes jaar niet gezien.

Onze biologische vader is hertrouwt met een heks van een vrouw, twee jaar geleden, na een tijdje was het niet meer uit te houden thuis, dus hebben we besloten om voor onbekende tijd bij Sue te gaan wonen, zoals ik al zei, het is zes jaar geleden dat we elkaar voor het laatst gezien hebben.

Waarom? Papa verbood het ons, hij wilde niet dat we bij zo 'n 'idioot' mens zouden opgroeien, ze zal vast niet idioter zijn dan hem.  
Als m'n vader haar zo idioot vond, waarom heeft hij dan vier kinderen met haar gekregen?  
Dat is een vraag die al jaren door m'n hoofd spookt.

Ik ben op dit moment zeventien, ik zit in het laatste jaar van school, Jules is zestien, en de tweeling is vijftien.

"Oh mijn GOD, we zijn er, ik herken het, we zijn er! AH, toeter eens!" schreeuwen Sam en Isabel.

Ik lach en druk de claxon hard in.

* * *

**BPOV**

Ik hoor Edward's auto de oprit op komen en loop alvast naar buiten.

"Bella!" roept Edward als hij me ziet, hij loopt op me af en geeft me een zachte kus op m'n mond.

"Niet doen, als Charlie het ziet mag jij gaan uitleggen dat we gewoon vrienden zijn," ik zucht en kijk de andere kant op, weg van zijn groene ogen.

"Bella, zo bedoelde ik het niet, ik wilde je het vandaag vragen…" hij tilt mijn hoofd op en ik kijk verlegen weer naar zijn groene kijkers.

"Bella, wil jij mijn vriendin zijn? Jij geweldig lieve mooie fantastische vrouw," Edward staart me indringend aan.

Ik voel het bloed naar m'n wangen stijgen.

_Dat is zo lief!_

Ja… zo lief.

Edward staart me zenuwachtig aan.

_Geef antwoord dan idioot!_

Oeps.

"Ja, ik wil jouw vriendin zijn, Edward, lief, geweldig, idioot perfecte man!" fluister ik en kijk hem lief aan.

Edward grijnst en buigt voorover.

Zijn warme lippen raken de mijne, deze keer niet ze niet zo zacht.

"AHUM! Wil iemand dit uitleggen?" klinkt de barse stem van Charlie.

"Shit," piep ik, Edward kijkt me lachend aan.

Lul.

_Maar hij is wel je vriendje._

YAAAY.

_Huppelkut._

* * *

**Isabel POV**

Oh mijn god, oh mijn god, nog eventjes en dan zien we mama weer voor het eerst in zes jaar.

"Oh, twin, ben je niet zenuwachtig?" vraag ik aan Sam die naast me zit te trillen.

"Wat denk je zelf?"

"ja DUH! Ik bedoel, HALLO! Mamsie!" Sam en ik kijken elkaar en beginnen te lachen.

"Oh mijn GOD, we zijn er, ik herken het, we zijn er! AH, toeter eens!" schreeuwen Sam en ik.

Charissa lacht en drukt op de toeter.

Ik herken het hier gewoon, de bossen, de lieve huisjes.

In het midden van drie huisjes staat een heel erg bekende.

Het is van donkerbruin hout gemaakt, de voordeur is rood geverfd, rondom het huis zijn verschillende bloemen geplant.

Dit is het huis van Sue Wolfe.

De rode gaat open en een pluk zwart haar deint zachtjes mee op de wind…

* * *

**Sam POV**

De vrouw brengt haar hand naar haar haren en veegt het uit haar gezicht.

Ik verslik me bijna in de lucht, wat is ze mooi…

Haar zwarte haar is steil en loopt tot net boven haar schouders, het is ravenzwart en kleurt perfect bij haar gebruinde huid.

Ze loopt met haar ogen op de grond gericht naar de auto.

_Waarom kijkt ze ons niet aan?_

Alsof ze me gehoord heeft kijkt ze omhoog.

Twijfel en angst lees ik af in haar donkerbruine ogen.

"Mama…" fluister ik zachtjes en gooi de deur van de auto open.

Ik ren op mijn stiletto's over de droge grond naar de vrouw die mijn moeder is.

Haar ogen worden groot als ik in beeld kom, en nog groter als ze ziet dat ik op haar af kom rennen.

Ik open mijn armen en sla ze om haar heen.

Mijn hart bonst zo hard dat het er misschien wel uit dreunt.

"Sam…" fluistert Sue in mijn oor als ze haar armen om me sluit.

"Mama…" fluister ik bijna onhoorbaar terug.

"Oh mijn god, ik heb je zo gemist!" roept ze en barst in tranen uit.

"Ik jou ook, mama… zoveel…" ik bijt op m'n lip om niet te gaan huilen, zonder succes, de tranen stromen over m'n wangen, van blijdschap…

* * *

**EPOV**

"Ik vond dat Charlie het nog best goed opnam," grinnik ik naar Bella, die naast me op mijn bed zit.

Ze rolt haar ogen en antwoord "Nou… hij werd nog net niet paars."

"Hee, het had altijd erger kunnen zijn, ik ben tenminste niet neergeschoten," lach ik optimistisch.

Bella lacht met mee. "Dat is waar, en nu wil ik je volledige aandacht," eist ze.

"Oh, dat kun je krijgen," en ik lach mijn scheve lach.

Ik druk mijn lippen op die van Bella en voel de elektrische schokjes door me heen gaan.

Bella aanraken is vuurwerk, Bella kussen is atoombom.

Met mijn tong lik ik Bella's lippen en vraag om toegang, ze opent haar mond.

Ik kreun in haar mond en sla mijn armen om haar middel.

"Edward… ik wil je…" mijn ogen worden groot en grom.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Edward… ik wil je…" fluister ik in zijn oor.

Ik hoor zijn grom en grijns.

"Raak me aan…" fluister ik, hopelijk, sensueel in z'n oor.

Zijn handen vinden de weg naar boven, en omvatten mijn borsten.

Ik laat me zakken en trek Edward met me mee.

Ik trek zijn sweater over z'n hoofd, daaronder heeft hij nog een zwart shirt.

_Wat heeft dat voor nut?_

Ik laat mijn handen over de ritssluiting van zijn broek glijden.

Hij kreunt in mijn oor en zijn handen zijn over m'n hele lichaam.

Oh God.

Mijn handen trekken het shirt over z'n hoofd en ik moet m'n best doen om niet te gaan kwijlen.

_Hij is zo perfect Bella._

Wat jij zegt Glinster.

Mijn vingers reizen naar het zuiden tot dat ze bij zijn rits komen en die los maken.

Ik neem zijn hardheid in mijn handen en lik mijn lippen.

"Oh…" kreunt Edward.

Oh, dat is zó geil.

Ik druk mijn mond weer op de zijne en laat mijn lust en liefde het overnemen.

Ik wrijf over zijn, euh, behoorlijk grote bobbel en zijn kreun wordt gedempt door mijn mond.

"Bella, ik moet je… ik moet je hebben…"

* * *

**A/N: Ohlalala, a little cliffhanger.**

**muhahahah, hahaha, gemeen he?**

**en trouwens;; IK HEB MN PWWEEK overleefd.**

**Ik vind het nogal een wonder maargoed.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW enne... REVIEW :D:D:D**

**xTuttie**


	15. Cullen Fashion Design

**Héé, ik ben van plan een nieuw verhaal te schrijven, en ik wil even weten wat jullie ervan vinden voordat ik het ga posten.**

**Summary Cullen Fashion Design **

Bella is een jonge modegek, ze word aangesproken door Carlisle Cullen, hij vraagt haar of ze  
bij hem wilt werken: Cullen Fashion Design, dé hotste Fashion keten van de laatste tien jaar.

Bella accepteert de baan en komt midden terecht in het modewereldje.

Carlisle heeft haar gewaarschuwd voor zijn zoon, Edward, de womanizer van CFD.

Edward en Bella kunnen elkaar niet luchten of zien.

Maar ze kunnen de aantrekkingskracht niet ontkennen die zie voor elkaar voelen.

Wat nu?

Blijven ze vijanden voor het leven?  
Blijven ze lovers voor het leven?

En ze moeten samenwerken op kantoor ook nog.

Help.

*****

**Laat me weten wat je ervan vind!**

**Oh, en nog een HELE BELANGRIJKE MEDEDELING.**

**Onbereikbaar is bijna over.**

**Nog twee of drie hoofdstukken en ik brei er een eind aan.**

**Mijn inspiratie voor Onbereikbaar is namelijk bijna op.**

**Dat wilde ik jullie even laten weten.**

**Love x Tuttie.**

**Don't hate me.**


End file.
